


Wir brauchen uns

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Auror Harry Potter, Auror James Sirius Potter, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Dark Harry, Gay, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Incest, M/M, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Rape, Sexual Assault, Sibling Incest, Top Albus Severus Potter, Top Harry Potter, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: x Pottercest xDarkHarry x James Sirius x (Albus Severus)Gut, lasst mal sehen?Inzest - check!Mord - check!Mehr Inzest - check!Verantwortungsvolle Auroren - ...ach, was soll's: check!Gute Erziehung - check!Nochmal Mord - check!Mehr Inzest - check!Hey, Moment mal...wie viel Mord und...T_T Fuck...Schnallt euch an, ich weiß selbst nicht, wie schlimm das alles hier noch wird....Send help?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter & James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Babyblau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arme Celine :D

_2:34 Uhr, Southampton, am Morgen des Ersten Weihnachtstages_  
  
Eine große, flauschige Schneedecke hatte sich über Großbritannien gelegt und das Land in ein weiß funkelndes Winterwunderland verwandelt. Durch die frühen Morgenstunden dröhnte das laute Horn der Glittering Star, die in wenigen Minuten den Hafen Southamptons verlassen und weiter in Richtung Spanien aufbrechen würde. Während müde Passagiere noch nach ihren Kabinen suchten und in voller Vorfreude ihre Weihnachtsreise starteten, wurden die Überreste von Celine McGarlane im Strome des Kreuzfahrtschiffes durcheinandergewirbelt und manche sogar durch die Propeller geschreddert.  
  
  
_2:53 Uhr, London, am selbigen Morgen_  
  
„Verdammt, ist das aber auch kalt da draußen“, fluchte James Sirius Potter, als er in den frühen Stunden des ersten Weihnachtstages in sein kleines Apartment eintrat und ganz nebenbei mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung die großzügig verteilten Kerzen aufflackern ließ. Auch das Kaminfeuer flammte mit einem Knistern auf und erwärmte sogleich die Zimmer. Ohne seine Aurorenrobe abzulegen, lief er direkt in die Küche, denn schon seit Stunden hatte er ein gieriges Verlangen nach Schokolade. Zumeist bewahrte er diese im Kühlschrank auf, denn wenn es etwas gab, was er überhaupt nicht mochte, dann war es Schokolade auf Raumtemperatur. Seiner Meinung nach musste diese nämlich immer schön kühl und knackig sein, denn ansonsten ergab sie einfach keinen Sinn. Warum ihn jetzt, da er sich am liebsten mehrere hundert Wärmezauber übereinander aufgelegt hätte, unbedingt ein Verlangen nach gekühlter Schokolade ereilt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Musste er auch nicht, denn er war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.  
  
„Das hat der Winter eben nun mal so an sich...?!“, bemerkte sein Vater Harry, der nach ihm eingetreten war und sich ob seiner eigenen Bemerkung nicht ganz so sicher war. Grübelnd, warum es gerade im Winter manchmal so kalt wurde, legte Harry gedankenverloren seinen Aurorenmantel ab und marschierte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo er sich mit einem befriedigten Seufzer auf den großen, bequemen Viersitzer fallen ließ und zugleich sich, als sei er in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, darauf ausbreitete wie ein Seestern.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und sah das flehende Gesicht der Fremden vor sich, die James und er vor wenigen Stunden umgebracht hatten. Auf seinen Lippen formte sich ein unbemerktes Lächeln. Es hatte gut getan, einfach mal loszulassen und zu tun, worauf man Lust hatte. Auch wenn das der jungen Cindy (oder war ihr Name Fiona gewesen?) wohl nicht so gefallen hatte. Aber Harry musste das nicht kümmern, denn auch war niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.  
  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich“, murmelte James und rollte kurz mit den Augen, ehe er die quietschende Tür zum Kühlschrank öffnete. Seine Augen scannten den Inhalt, Etage für Etage. Im untersten Schubladenfach lagen noch ein paar Flaschen Butterbier, eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Auberginen. Im Fach darüber kauerten Reste einer Shepherd's Pie, daneben ein paar Gläschen Zaubertränke, von denen er schon gar nicht mehr die Wirkung kannte.  
„Haben wir denn keine Schokolade mehr?“, rief er und suchte weiter. Eulenkekse, Karotten, Joghurt. Moment mal, Eulenkekse und Feuerwhiskey – im Kühlschrank? Er wandte seinen Blick kurz zur Seite, um der Situation die Chance zu geben, sich zu ändern. Dann sah er wieder hin, aber da lagen noch immer die Eulenkekse und die halbleere Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Dinge, die eigentlich nichts im Kühlschrank zu suchen hatten.  
„Warum liegen hier Eulenkekse und Feuerwhiskey im Kühlschrank?“, rief er und adressierte damit Harry. Doch als Antwort bekam er nur das für sein Vater typische: „Ähhh?!“  
  
James seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry Potter war zwar sein Vater und auch wohl einer der mächtigsten Zauberer weltweit, aber das änderte leider nichts an der Tatsache, dass Harry auch der wohl inkompetenteste Mensch war, den James kannte.  
Er wollte gerade die Tür wieder zufallen lassen, als ihm plötzlich die Packung Schokofrösche auffiel, die im hintersten Eck gefangen zwischen einem Teller Tortellini vom Vortag und einem wochenalten Salatkopf lag.  
„Aha!“  
Er nahm die Packung und lugte hinein. Ein kleiner Bastardfrosch war noch übrig. Seine breite Hand kämpfte sich in die Verpackung und fischte den letzten Frosch heraus. Doch mit dem letzten Frosch kam auch noch etwas anderes zum Vorschein.  
„Warum in Merlins Namen hast du die Brillenputztücher in die Verpackung der Schokofrösche?“  
  
„Ähhhh.“  
  
„Warum hast du überhaupt Brillenputztücher? Du bist ein Zauberer.“ Ohne dem Frosch auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu geben, biss James ihm sofort den Kopf ab und starrte noch immer stirnrunzelnd auf die Brillenputztücher.  
  
„Ähhh.“  
  
Ach, genaugenommen war es auch egal. James zuckte mit der Schulter und stopfte die Brillenputztücher wieder zurück in die nun leere Verpackung, welche er wiederum gedankenverloren zurück in den Kühlschrank legte. Aber diesmal gut sichtbar, damit Harry sie auch sofort finden würde.  
Er schlenderte zufrieden ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Vater faul ausgestreckt auf seinem Sofa vorfand. Er betrachtete ihn und empfand einen seltsamen Stolz, den er nicht so recht definieren konnte. Harry war irgendwo zwischen 1997 und Anfang der 2000er stehengeblieben, körperlich als auch mental. Unschuldiges Gesicht; das Haar völlig zerzaust und die Brille leicht schief. Verloren wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe. Manchmal verhielt sich Harry auch so. Wie oft musste James ihm Dinge erklären oder ihn mit erhobenen Zeigefinger abmahnen. Es kam ihm oft so vor, als sei er der Vater und Harry der kleine unbeholfene Lausbube, den man ständig an der Hand führen musste.  
Doch dann gab es da auch diese Momente, in denen James zu Harry aufsah und in ihm das fand, was er so sehr brauchte. Es waren die Momente, in denen Harry sich seiner dunkelsten Fantasien hingab und zum unberechenbaren Monster wurde, welches nach den alten Kriegstagen lechzte und alles dafür gäbe, um in die alte Normalität des Blutvergießens zurückkehren zu können. In diesen Momenten war er Mehr als nur ein Vater. Er war James' Held.  
  
„Also gut,“ begann James und ließ sich auf seinen Vater plumpsen, der ihn mit einem verträumten Grinsen musterte.  
„Keine Brillenputztücher mehr für dich“, waren die ermahnenden Worte, bevor er sich an Harry schmiegte wie ein Kätzchen an das Wollknäuel. Er atmete tief durch und ließ den Abend Revue passieren. Oh, was hatten sie für schöne Stunden miteinander verbracht.  
  
„Das war absolut großartig“, schnurrte James und legte seine Stirn auf die seines Vaters und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Dieser gab ein leises Summen der Zustimmung von sich. James spürte, dass Harry viel entspannter war; zwar hatte der Sex Stunden zuvor schon Abhilfe schaffen können, aber sich endlich der ultimativen Fantasie hinzugeben, endlich einmal loszulassen, hatte wahre Wunder bewirkt. Harry schien wie ausgewechselt. Statt düster und geplagt, war sein Gesicht nun voller Güte und strahlend. Sein Körper war in einem absoluten Zustand der Zufriedenheit, keine Faser oder Muskel unnötig strapaziert und angespannt. Jetzt war Harry weder Kind noch Monster. Er war frei.  
  
Auch James fühlte sich wesentlich ruhiger und ausgeglichener. Der Mord an Celine (oder war ihr Name Rebecca gewesen?) war vielleicht ein gewagter Schritt, aber in seiner Notwendigkeit unabdingbar gewesen. Und mal ehrlich, wer würde eine junge, insignifikante Muggelfrau, die das halbe Leben damit verbrachte, Spätschichten bei Sainsbury's zu schieben, schon vermissen?  
  
Natürlich hatten James und Harry alles genaustens geplant.  
Mehr oder weniger. Also im Prinzip gar nichts.  
Genaugenommen hatte James den Vorschlag gemacht, dass sie zumindest grob ihr Vorgehen planten, um etwaigen Unannehmlichkeiten zu entgehen. Doch Harry hatte ihn nur verdutzt angesehen.  
„Was? Was ist?“, hatte James daraufhin gefragt. Auf Harrys Gesicht hatte ein überhebliches Grinsen gelegen.  
„Ich bin der Auserwählte, was sollen wir da planen? Niemand kann uns was“, war Harrys kesse Antwort gewesen, bevor er sich einen großen Löffel kalte Glitzerfischsuppe in den Mund gestopft und James mit großen, kindlichen Augen angestarrt hatte. James hatte ihm als Antwort den zusammengerollten Tagespropheten auf den Kopf gehauen.  
„Du warst mal der Auserwählte...!“  
  
Aber letztendlich hatte Harry Recht behalten. Niemand konnte ihnen etwas anhaben. Denn sie waren Beide mächtige Zauberer und zusätzlich auch noch Auroren. Harry und James waren das Gesetz.  
  
James vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Nacken und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er roch noch Celines (oder war es Samanthas?) blumigen Duft, der sich nun unter Harrys markantes Aftershave gemischt hatte und konnte ein aufflammendes Kribbeln in seinem Körper nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Dad...du würdest mir doch sicherlich jeden Wunsch erfüllen, oder?“  
Es war keine Frage, sondern nur eine rhetorische Klarstellung.  
  
„Natürlich“, murmelte Harry so vor sich hin, aber obwohl sich schon Müdigkeit in ihm breit gemacht hatte, schoss ein Funke geweckten Interesses durch sein System. Denn er wusste, dass James' Wünsche immer von der ganz besonderen Art waren, die er zumeist auch selbst hegte.  
  
„Letztens, als du mich zusammengeschlagen und danach so hart gefickt hast, dass ich ins St.Mungo's musste...“, begann James mit einem sanften Lächeln - denn die Erinnerung wärmte ihn - und ließ dabei einen Finger über Harrys Lippen streifen, „...ich will, dass du das noch mit jemand anderem machst...mit mir gemeinsam.“  
  
Harry musterte ihn voller Neugierde. Aber auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit zog über sein Gesicht. „Ähhh...“, zögerte Harry eloquent.  
  
James strahlte plötzlich wie ein kleines Kind und konnte sich ein aufgeregtes Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Ich will Albus.“


	2. Chromgrün

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My daddy's got a gun, you better run!
> 
> James hat 'ne Waffe gefunden und will sie ausprobieren, yikes.
> 
> Sitz, Jimmy! Böser Junge!

_29\. Dezember, London_  
  
Zwischen den Jahren drehten alle, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer, grundsätzlich am Rad. Dieser Limbo, dieser absolute Zustand, versetzte sie in eine Art wütende Trance. Frust und Hass, sowie die kalte Einsicht, dass schon wieder ein Jahr komplett nutzlos an ihnen vorbeigezogen war, führte dazu, dass sie den Verstand verloren. Obendrauf kam noch das Wetter, das in den vergangenen zwei Wochen diesem unsäglichen Missstand noch die Krone aufsetzte. Ganz Großbritannien versank in absolutem Winterchaos; meterhohe Schneedecken hielten sich hartnäckig auf den Feldern und Straßen. Ein Ende der ewig fallenden Schneeflocken war noch lange nicht in Sicht.  
  
Es klopfte an Harrys Bürotür.  
  
„Ja...“, murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Er war tief über den Jahresabschlussbericht gebeugt, sein Kopf stützte sich dabei schwer auf beide Hände. Bereits achtundsiebzig Seiten hatte er gelesen und war somit etwas mehr als ein Drittel durch. Er würde im neuen Jahr mit dem Minister über die zukünftige Handhabung der Abschlussberichte reden. Das konnte so nicht mehr weitergehen. In einem Zaubereiministerium konnte man sich einer Digitalisierung nicht auf ewig verwehren. Es wurde höchste Zeit für ordentliche Laptops in diesem Haus. Punkt Zwei, den Harry in jedem Fall ansprechen würde: die Nachschau des Abschlussberichts würde in Zukunft an seinen Stellvertreter übertragen werden. Es schmerzte Harry zwar, dass es dann Ron erwischen würde, aber eine gesunde Portion Egoismus hatte noch niemandem geschadet.  
  
„Hey! Schau mal, was ich ergattern konnte!“, trällerte James aufgeregt, als er in das Büro eintrat. Harry sah auf und erschrak für einen Moment.  
  
„James! Geht es dir gut?“  
  
Das Gesicht seines ältesten Sohnes war blutüberströmt, sein linkes Auge angeschwollen und die Unterlippe glich nur noch einem blutigen Fetzen. Von Kopf bis Fuß war er in glitzernde Schneeflocken eingedeckt. Er war gerade von einem Einsatz gekommen.  
  
James hielt kurz inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Oh! Ach, keine Sorge. Hier schau mal!“, posaunte er stolz und ließ dabei ebenfalls blutverschmierte Zähne aufblitzen. Sein Zustand schien ihn in keinster Weise zu interessieren. Stattdessen hielt er freudig eine Schusswaffe in der Hand. „Die hab ich eben jemandem abknöpfen können. Der Wichser dachte echt, er wäre uns überlegen.“  
  
Er lief zu Harry, zwang ihn, mit dem Stuhl etwas vom Tisch wegzurücken und setzte sich keck auf den Abschlussbericht. Harry blinzelte ungläubig. Verwirrt sah er durch James hindurch auf den plattgedrückten Papierstapel.  
  
„Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ James trat Harry gegen das Schienbein, was diesen sofort irritiert aufschauen ließ. Vor seiner Nase baumelte kess die mitgebrachte Waffe.  
  
„Gefällt sie dir?“, fragte James in aufgeregter Stimmlage. Seine Augen glitzerten wie die eines Kindes, das am Weihnachtsmorgen einen Berg Geschenke an seinem Bettchen vorfand. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und begutachtete die Waffe. Natürlich hatte er in seiner Karriere auch schon etliche davon gesehen, dennoch kannte er sich nicht großartig mit ihnen aus. Auror Dickens hätte sicherlich auf Anhieb Herkunft, Patronentyp und sonstige Merkmale nennen können. Doch für Harry war es eine ganz normale Waffe; der schwarz-silberne Lauf war lang und elegant und kulminierte in einem handlichen Patronenlager samt Abzug. Eine feine, hübsch anzusehende Waffe, wenngleich als Kampfmittel äußerst primitiv.  
  
„Wieso hast du die mitgebracht?“, fragte Harry und adjustierte seine Brille mit einem kleinen Schubs über den Nasenrücken.  
  
James zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, vielleicht können wir damit ein bisschen spielen.“ Das Funkeln in seinen Augen wurde stärker und benetzte seine geweiteten Iris mit kleinen, glitzernden Partikeln. Harry lachte etwas auf und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich“, antwortete er, doch James' Vorschlag hatte etwas in ihm geweckt. Eine gewisse Neugierde, die ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch auslöste. Was meinte James mit...spielen? Der Junge schaffte es in genau den Momenten, in denen Harry eigentlich arbeiten sollte, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Harry platzierte eine Hand auf der Innenseite von James' rechten Oberschenkel und packte fordernd zu. Er knetete ihn durch den festen Stoff James' Aurorenuniform, während seine andere Hand über das Knie des anderen Beines streichelte.  
  
„Erzähl mir mehr. Was genau stellst du dir denn vor?“, schnurrte Harry leise und sah gierig in die leuchtenden Augen seines Sohnes.  
  
Das kindliche Grinsen wich einer deutlich ernsteren und konzentrierteren Miene. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen und sah Harry eindringlich an. Ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen, rutschte er vom Tisch und ließ sich mit gespreizten Beinen in Harrys Schoß gleiten. Harry stockte kurz der Atem. Er spürte, wie James – mit der Waffe in der einen Hand – nach seinen Fingern griff und diese um den Lauf legte. Die Schwere seiner Hand drückte Harrys gegen das kühle Metall. Die Waffe war nun zwischen ihnen, der Lauf zeigte dabei nach oben. Langsam führte James Harrys linken Zeigefinger zum Abzug.  
  
„Sie ist geladen“, flüsterte er dann sanft, die Augen noch immer tief in die seines Vaters gebohrt. Die Worte entlockten Harry ein erregtes Keuchen. Er war hypnotisiert und der Abschlussbericht wie vergessen. Die Lippen seines Sohnes zuckten zu einem kurzen Grinsen, ehe sie sich langsam, aber mit einer festen Entschlossenheit um den Schaft der Waffe legten und sorgsam begannen, daran zu lutschen. James unterbrach den Blickkontakt zu Harry dabei nicht. Stattdessen sah er ihn herausfordernd und verspielt an, während er sich an dem harten Metall zu schaffen machte.  
  
„Fuck...“, entwich es Harry heiser bei diesem Anblick. Der Finger am Abzug zitterte in Erregung, während er James dabei zusah, wie dieser den Lauf immer tiefer in sich aufnahm. Es war fast spielerische Leichtigkeit, mit der James sich immer weiter hinunter drückte und die Waffe konsequent in seine Kehle wandern ließ. Als die Waffe vollends in ihm steckte, verharrte er einen Moment lang in dieser Position. Unter sich konnte er spüren, dass Harry von dem Schauspiel nicht kalt gelassen worden und deutlich erregt war. James ließ die Waffe wieder aus sich gleiten. Neugierig betrachtete er die Öffnung des Laufs und fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie es wohl sein würde, diese ganz besondere Ladung in seinen Rachen gespritzt zu bekommen. Der Gedanke löste ein Kribbeln in ihm aus. Er ließ langsam etwas Speichel über die Spitze der Waffe laufen, ehe er sie wieder tief bis zum Patronenlager in sich aufnahm. Währenddessen blieb es ihm natürlich nicht unbemerkt, dass Harry ungeduldig auf seinem Sitz herumrutschte und in wildes, arhythmisches Atmen verfallen war.  
  
Sekündlich baute sich in Harry immer mehr Druck auf. Der Anblick war einfach zu viel und so konnte er nicht anders, als mit einer Hand von der Waffe abzulassen und James grob bei den Haaren zu packen. Er riss seinen Kopf hoch und hörte, wie das Metall schmerzhaft gegen Zähne klirrte und zwang James dazu, aufzusehen.  
  
„Das reicht!“, keuchte Harry erregt, aber dennoch herrisch genug, um es wie einen ordentlichen Befehl klingen zu lassen. Schweren Atems schmiss Harry die Waffe über James hinweg geradewegs auf den Tisch, wo sie durch den seitenlangen Abschlussbericht sanft aufgefangen wurde.  
  
James verstand und biss sich freudig auf die Unterlippe. Gehorsam ließ er sich rücklings auf den Boden gleiten, sodass er nun vor Harry kniete.  
  
Kaltes Metall, so fand er, war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Doch die warme Härte seines Vaters war besser.  
  


xxx

  
  
„Du hast mir was versprochen, erinnerst du dich?“ James stand auf, lief um den Tisch und ließ sich dann auf den Platz gegenüber von Harry fallen. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem kargen „Tergeo“ verschwanden die bereits eingetrockneten Blutflecken, sowie die wenigen, warmen Spermatropfen, die er hatte nicht mehr ganz auffangen können, als Harry in seinem Mund gekommen war. Erst jetzt spürte er auch wieder seine Verletzungen. Das angeschwollene Auge, die zerfetzte Lippe – es brannte und pochte und deshalb warf er dem Reinigungszauber noch ein gelangweiltes „Episkey“ hinterher, was der Spitze seines Zauberstabs einen kleinen, gelben Funken entlockte. Umgehend schwoll sein Auge ab und die zerfledderten Überbleibsel seiner Unterlippe regenerierten sich wieder zu einem Ganzen.  
  
„Ach?“ Harry hob die Brauen. Als sei nichts gewesen, hatte er sich direkt wieder über den Abschlussbericht gebeugt und sah nun perplex hinüber zu James, auf dessen Gesicht sich Unzufriedenheit und Wut ausbreiteten.  
  
„Ja, verdammt! Wann gehen wir zu Albus? Ich will nicht mehr länger warten!“ James knallte eine Faust donnernd auf den Tisch.


	3. Schneeweiß

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, are you ok, will you tell us that you're ok? D:

_Neujahrstag, London_  
  
Ein dumpfes Pochen hallte in seinem Kopf, sodass er das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment platzte sein Schädel. Überaus genervt brummte er, drehte sich in seinem Bett unbeholfen auf die Seite und warf sich, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ein Kissen über. Vielleicht würde es das hämmernde Geräusch dämpfen. Doch zu seinem Ärger, ließ es einfach nicht nach. Stattdessen wurde es immer heftiger.  
  
 _Boom._  
 _Boom._  
 _Boomboom._  
  
Inmitten der Schlaftrunkenheit schlich sich eine Art Realisation ein; eine Erkenntnis, dass das Pochen vielleicht gar nicht etwas war, was innerhalb seines Kopfes geschah, sondern außerhalb. Seine Sinne wurden mit jedem Boom klarer und Albus musste mit absolutem Unmut feststellen, dass jemand lautstark an seine Haustür hämmerte. Aus der Küche kam indes ein krächzendes „Besuch, Besuch! Eindringlinge, Eindringlinge!“ geschrien. Das kam nämlich von seiner Kuckucksuhr, dem Kuckunfreundlichen Kuck. Den hatte er vorletztes Weihnachten von seinem Cousin Hugo geschenkt bekommen.  
Dabei handelte es sich um einen Kuckuck, der – wie der Name schon verriet – immer unfreundlich die Uhrzeit ansagte. Leider handelte es sich bei diesem hier jedoch um ein Mängelexemplar, da dieser Kuckuck auch Dinge kommentieren musste, die rein gar nichts mit der Uhrzeit zu tun hatten. „Besuch! Eindringlinge! Besuch! Eindringlinge!“ Ja, dieser Kuckuck war eben ein äußerst nervöser Zeitgenosse.  
  
Albus stöhnte ob des ganzen Lärms laut und rollte wutentbrannt und verzweifelt zugleich aus dem Bett.  
Boom. Boom. Boom!  
  
„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut, ich komme ja schon, verfickt noch mal!“, maulte er launisch und lief schlaftrunken in Richtung Haustür. Dabei war es ihm egal, dass er nur in Unterhose und einem alten Shirt gekleidet war. Wer auch immer die Frechheit besaß, am Neujahrstag in aller Herrgottsfrühe an der Tür zu hämmern, hatte es auch nicht verdient, ordentlich in Empfang genommen zu werden. Sein Schädel brummte und mit jedem Schritt, den er ging, machte sich auch ein hässlicher Muskelkater in seinem Brustkorb bemerkbar. Dabei fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich ja ordentlich übergeben hatte. Nächstes Silvester reißt du dich zusammen, Albus!, notierte er sich mental.  
  
 _Boom._  
  
 _Boom._  
  
 _Eindringlinge!_  
  
 _Boom!_  
  
 _Eindringlinge!_  
  
 _Boominglinge!_  
  
 _Eindroom!_  
  
„Verdammt noch mal, ich mach ja schon auf!“, schrie Albus und riss genervt die Tür auf. „Was?“, pflaumte er und wurde schlagartig aus seiner Müdigkeit herausgerissen, als er sah, wer vor ihm stand.  
  
„Wow, hier habt ja Nerven!“, war seine erste Reaktion, nach einer kurzen Sprachlosigkeit. Vor ihm standen keine andere als sein Vater Mr Harry James Potter und sein Bruder Mr James Sirius Potter höchstpersönlich. Beide grinsten ihr arrogantes, überhebliches Grinsen, welches Albus nur allzu gut kannte und dennoch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie trugen ihre Aurorenuniformen, schwarz, schlicht und dennoch edel. Auf Harrys Schulter thronte das goldene Emblem, auf dem ein feines A und darunter zwei Zauberstäbe, die sich kreuzten, gestickt waren. James trug ein ähnliches Emblem, jedoch in weiß. Denn Gold war stets dem Hauptauroren vorbehalten, während sein Heer mit weiß Vorlieb nehmen musste.  
  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fragte Albus und versuchte dabei betont gelangweilt zu wirken. Er wollte sich den Wirbelwind an Gefühlen, der plötzlich durch seinen Körper rauschte, nicht anmerken lassen.  
  
Wie lange hatte er Harry und James schon nicht mehr gesehen? Zwei oder drei Jahre waren es bestimmt. Und wie oft hatte er versucht, sie zu erreichen, hatte bestimmt hunderte Briefe geschrieben, doch nie eine Antwort erhalten. Auf Nachfrage bei seiner Mutter, hatte er immer nur ein abweisendes, genuscheltes „Sie sind eben beide beschäftigte Auroren...“ erhalten. Auch Lily hatte immer vergebens versucht, zu den Beiden irgendwie Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch sie schienen einfach wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
  
Harry und James warfen sich einen Blick zu, den Albus nicht deuten konnte.  
„Hey, frohes, neues Jahr, Albus!“, kam von Harry als erstes, gefolgt von einem abgelenkten „Ja, frohes Neues“ seitens James.  
  
Denn ehe sich Albus versah, presste sein Bruder sich grob an ihm vorbei und schlenderte geradewegs in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dabei störte es ihn anscheinend nicht, dass er Albus härter als nötig an der Schulter gestoßen hatte. Brüskiert sah er Harry mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Der zuckte jedoch nur unbeteiligt mit der Schulter und gab ein kleines „Mh“ von sich und tat es daraufhin seinem ältesten Sohn nach. Für einen Moment verharrte Albus an der Tür und sah perplex und völlig irritiert einfach nur in den Hausflur des Mehrfamilienhauses, in dem er wohnte.  
  
„Schön hast du es hier“, kommentierte James, der bereits das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatte und aus dem Fenster schaute. Draußen war es noch dunkel – oder schon wieder, das konnte Albus nicht sagen, da er seit der wilden Feierei des Vorabends kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte -, doch der Lichtbogen des FyreSky-5-Towers, Londons mittlerweile höchsten Gebäudes, erstreckte sich auch bis hin in den Norden der Stadt, wo Albus lebte. Die Spitze des Gebäudes leuchtete bei Tag und Nacht stets violett und tauchte die Stadt insbesondere bei Dunkelheit in ein schwammiges, lilanes Licht. Die Strahlen fielen durch die Fenster und fraßen sich durch die langen, hellen Vorhänge, die Albus angebracht hatte.  
„Wirklich ein schöner Ausblick“, fügte Harry hinzu, der sich neben James gestellt und dessen Hand ergriffen hatte. Er legte seinen Kopf verträumt auf die Schulter seines Sohnes.  
  
Völlig verdattert sah Albus den Beiden zu, wie sie – scheinbar völlig verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken – aus dem Fenster sahen, hinab auf die Themse, die sich wie eine schwarze Mamba durch London und seine zahlreichen Vororte schlängelte. Durch den anhaltenden Schneefall hatte sie Hochwasser und anstelle des leichten Stolzes, den man für den Fluss normalerweise hegte, waren Hass und Abneigung getreten.  
  
„Was wollt ihr?“, unterbrach Albus die Fensterschau und wie aufgeschreckte Tiere drehten sich beide schlagartig um, sodass Albus ebenfalls kurz erschrak. „Was ist los mit euch?“, hakte er nach. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er wusste natürlich, dass James und Harry schon immer seltsam gewesen waren, zumeist eigenbrötlerisch und nie so richtig in der Realität, aber das hier war nun wirklich merkwürdig.  
  
„Wie wär's mit Tee?“, fragte James und setzte sich in Bewegung, um in die Küche zu laufen. Doch Albus stellte sich ihm mit verschränkten Armen in den Weg. Er musterte seinen älteren Bruder, der ihn leicht irritiert ansah.  
  
„Ich habe euch eine Frage gestellt, die ich gerne beantwortet hätte. Ihr taucht hier auf, marschiert unaufgefordert und unwillkommen in meine Wohnung und benehmt euch, als wärt ihr von einem anderen Stern. Also: Was wollt ihr?“  
  
James warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Harry, der wieder nur unschuldig mit den Achseln zuckte. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch überlegte es sich direkt anders. Stattdessen warf er James ein leichtes Nicken zu. Dieser sah wieder zu Albus.  
  
„Wir wollten einfach mal sehen, wie es dir geht. Es ist immerhin echt schon lange her, nicht wahr?“, sagte James sanft, doch Albus konnte am aufgesetzt freundlichen Ton erkennen, dass es sich dabei um eine glatte Lüge handelte. Er war immerhin ein Slytherin gewesen. Keine Lüge blieb ihm unerkannt.  
  
James' Augen wanderten durch das Wohnzimmer. Es war ein großer Raum, gemütlich eingerichtet mit einer großzügigen Couch, zwei Sesseln, einem Kamin. Etliche Pflanzen zierten das Zimmer, manche rankten sich entlang eines großen, dunkelhölzigen Bücherregals. Sein Blick fiel zurück auf die Couch, in deren rechten Ecke ein dunkelgrüner Hoodie lag. James lachte leise auf und schlenderte hin, um sich das Kleidungsstück zu betrachten. Er selbst hatte auch noch einen, jedoch in edlem Rot und während auf seinem eigenen in goldenen Lettern „Potter – Kapitän“ stand, trug Albus' die silberne Aufschrift „Potter – Sucher“. Er nahm den Hoodie in seine Hände und drehte sich mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln zu Albus. „Du trägst das olle Ding immer noch?“  
  
„Wieso auch nicht, ist doch bequem!“, kam es schnippisch aus Albus geschossen, der rüber zu James schoss, um ihm den Hoodie aus den Händen zu reißen. „Nochmal: Was wollt ihr?“  
  
James seufzte resignierend und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, streckte seine Beine aus und faltete seine Hände hinterm Kopf zusammen. „Wir wollen nur reden. Wir...waren beschäftigt, hatten kaum Zeit...und, naja, jetzt sind wir hier.“ Auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich sein typisches, verwegenes Lausbubengrinsen aus, welches er schon immer gut einzusetzen wusste. Damals in der Schule hatte fast kein Mädchen James widerstehen können.  
  
„Kaum Zeit...“, schnauzte Albus gereizt und rollte mit den Augen. „Das letzte Mal, als wir uns gesehen haben, war bei Onkel Bills Beerdigung vor mehr als zweieinhalb Jahren! Schämen solltet ihr euch! Ihr habt noch nicht mal mitbekommen, dass Lily verlobt ist!“  
  
„Lily ist verlobt?“, schallte Harrys Stimme durch den Raum, doch sie kam aus einer völlig anderen Richtung, als er vorher gestanden hatte. Albus wirbelte herum, um seinen Vater im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen. In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines Serviertablett, auf dem eine Kanne Tee und drei Tassen standen.  
  
„Wo zum Teufel hast du das her?“, fauchte Albus und sah Harry unglaubwürdig an.  
  
„Ähhh, also, ich war schnell in der Küche...Tee holen, weil du ja mit James gered-“, Harry runzelte mit der Stirn und unterbrach sich selbst. “Lily ist verlobt?! Mit wem?!“ Auf seinem Gesicht lag Verwirrung und seine Augen waren nun fest an Albus geheftet. Er legte das Tablett auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und ließ sich fassungslos neben James plumpsen. Dieser, weniger beeindruckt von der Neuigkeit, schenkte sich derweil Tee ein.  
  
Albus entwich ein völlig entnervter Schnaufer. Er sah auf seinen Bruder und Vater herab, die wie zwei völlig verwirrte Gestalten aus der Anstalt auf seinem Sofa saßen.  
Der eine ein gefühlskalter Psychopath, der andere ein Kleinkind im Körper eines Familienvaters.  
  
Albus rieb sich mit beiden Händen resignierend übers Gesicht. Er atmete tief durch und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Was sollte er nun machen? Sie einfach rausschmeißen?  
  
„Nun sag schon!“, sagte Harry hibbelig und sah sein zweitältestes Kind bettelnd an. „Mit wem?!“  
  
„Gerry Finnigan“  
  
Harry riss die Augen auf, während James sich am Tee verschluckte.  
  
„Beim Barte des Merlin, das ist doch Seamus' Sohnemann!“ Es lag plötzlich ein gewisser Stolz in Harrys Stimme und seine kindliche Miene bekam tatsächlich wieder väterliche Züge. Seamus und er kannten sich aus der Schule und waren immer noch eng befreundet. Oder besser gesagt, eng befreundet gewesen. Harry realisierte in diesem Moment, dass er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr unter Menschen gegangen war, seine Freunde – einstigen Freunde – vernachlässigt hatte. Irgendetwas hatte sich in seinem Leben verändert.  
  
„Das ist doch der scheiß Ire!“, blaffte James naserümpfend, nachdem er sich mit dem Handrücken den ausgespuckten Tee vom Kinn abgewischt hatte. Harry stieß ihm einen Ellbogen fest in die Seite.  
  
„Hey! Das ist kein 'scheiß Ire'“, ermahnte er ihn und warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu.  
  
„Ich meinte ja nur...“, murmelte James kleinlaut, doch gab seinem Vater keine Widerrede.  
  
„So, das reicht!“, unterbrach Albus laut und riss James die Teetasse aus der Hand. Er knallte sie auf das Tablett. Perplexe Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Raus mit euch! Raus!“, brüllte er und deutete mit einer Hand in Richtung Haustür. Harry sah James verdutzt an.  
  
„Hey, Al...wir-“  
  
„Nein, James! Ich sagte raus! Dieses Theater gebe ich mir nicht länger. Raus!“  
„Wir wollten doch nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht...“, warf Harry ein, auf seinem Gesicht ehrliche Reue. „Ich weiß, wir...also. Hör mal. Es tut mir, uns, also... es tut uns leid.“  
  
„Spar dir deine Worte, Dad. Zweieinhalb Jahre hast du dich nicht um mich geschert, jetzt kannst du es auch ganz bleiben lassen! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so hier auftauchen und erwarten, dass ich so tue, als sei nichts gewesen. In welcher Welt lebt ihr eigentlich? Außerdem...“, Albus stockte, denn er rekapitulierte die vorhergegangen Minuten. Wieso hatten James und Harry am Fenster Händchen gehalten? Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, seine Sinne wacher und schärfer waren, merkte er erst, wie seltsam grotesk der Auftritt der Beiden eigentlich war. Er beendete seine Frage: „...warum habt ihr eben Händchen gehalten?“  
  
„Ist das denn verboten? Darf man nicht mehr die Hand seines eigenen Vaters halten?“, schnalzte James und griff demonstrativ wieder nach der Tasse. Dabei bohrten sich seine Augen eisig in die von Albus, dass es ihm einen unangenehm kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Würdest du auch gerne mal Dads Hand halten?“, fügte James provokativ hinzu und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.  
  
Albus sah ihn entgeistert und mit herunterhängender Kinnlade an. „James, bist du betrunken?“  
  
Harry und James gackerten auf, während sich in Albus ob des surrealen Anblicks blanker Horror ausbreitete. Was war mit den Beiden nur passiert?  
  
„Nein, nein...ich trinke doch gar nicht“, antwortete James und wieder war da dieses unwiderstehliche Lausbubenlächeln auf seinen Lippen. In seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den Albus jedoch nur schwer deuten konnte. James begann langsam einen Oberschenkel seines Vaters zu tätscheln. „Manchmal vielleicht ein Gläschen Feuerwhiskey, aber eigentlich trinke ich wirklich nicht“, setzte er fort und seine Hand wanderte weiter zur Innenseite, bis sie letztendlich im Schritt angekommen war und dort spielerisch zupackte.  
  
Albus' Augen waren der Hand mit Entsetzen gefolgt. „Was...was geht hier vor sich, James? Dad, was...was...?“  
Verzweifelt versuchte er an seinen klaren Gedanken festzuhalten, doch sie schienen ihm in Windeseile entweichen zu wollen, als wollten sie vor etwas Schrecklichem wegrennen. Sein Herz begann vor Aufregung zu rasen. Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück und stemmte unbeholfen seine Fäuste in seine Seiten. Harry und James indes starrten ihn wie ausgehungerte Piranhas an. Augen weit aufgerissen, lechzende Mäuler und dennoch in totaler Ausgeglichenheit und Ruhe.  
  
„Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen?“, fragte Harry seltsam distanziert, doch mit einem warmen, fast einladendem Lächeln.  
  
Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es ratterte in ihm, denn er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sollte er etwa....? Sein Zauberstab lag noch im Schlafzimmer, aber war es vielleicht doch eine gute Idee, sich zu bewaffnen? Andererseits waren das doch sein Vater und Bruder... .  
  
„Lieber James!“, begann James aus dem Nichts zu zitieren. Dabei legte er eine theatralische Miene mit verzerrter Stimme auf. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut! Ich denke oft an dich, doch plagt mich die Frage, was ich dir wohl getan haben muss, dass du dich nicht mehr bei mir meldest...Lieber James, ich gehe dir mit meinen Briefen vielleicht schon auf die Nerven, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich an dich denke, für dich da bin-“  
  
„Rührend“ - ein Einwurf von Harry.  
  
„Lieber James... Jimmy – so durfte ich dich doch immer nennen, wo bist du? Was treibst du? Bitte melde dich. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“  
  
Albus erkannte seine eigenen verschriftlichten Gedanken wieder. Es waren Worte, die er oftmals in Momenten voller Traurigkeit an James gerichtet hatte, in der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort.  
  
„Hey Dad, wo steckst du? Du bist wahrscheinlich ziemlich beschäftigt und ich will dich auch wirklich nicht belästigen, aber es wäre schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Wir vermissen dich“, zitierte nun Harry, was wiederum von James mit „Aww“ und „Ergreifend“ kommentiert wurde.  
  
„Dad, bitte, ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Wo bist du? Komm mich doch mal wieder besuchen. Ich brauche dich.“  
  
Albus stand wie angewurzelt da, während Harry und James immer mehr seiner Briefe zitierten und spöttisch kommentierten. Seine Augen brannten, denn heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch seine Augäpfel. Millionen Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf, die er gleichzeitig versuchte, sich irgendwie selbst zu beantworten, doch er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er begriff nicht, was vor sich ging und war in einer Schockstarre eingefroren. So konnte er einfach nur inmitten seines Wohnzimmers dastehen und den Schikanen seines Vaters und Bruders lauschen.  
  
Vor seinen Füßen landete plötzlich ein unbeholfener Brief. Er flatterte sanft zu Boden. Die Handschrift war unverkennbar seine eigene.  
  
 _Lieber James...  
  
Wo bist du?  
  
Geht es dir gut?  
  
Frohe Weihnachten, Dad. Muss wohl ganz schön stressig sein, so als Hauptauror. Bitte pass auf dich auf._  
  
  
Noch ein Brief kam aus dem Nichts heruntergeflattert und landete unschuldig neben dem ersten. Dann noch einer.  
Und noch einer.  
  
Ein Briefregen ergoss sich in dem Zimmer und immer mehr Papiere flatterten quer durch die Luft, schlugen ihre scharfen Blätterkanten gegen Albus' Gesicht.  
  
 _Du kannst mich ja mal besuchen kommen.  
  
Wir könnten ja mal wieder zusammen Quidditch spielen. So wie damals.  
  
  
Mum macht sich auch Sorgen. Sie ist unglücklich.  
  
  
Bitte, wo bist du?_  
  
  
Albus musste seine Augen zusammenkneifen, um nicht versehentlich von einer scharfen Papierkante verletzt zu werden. Er schlug mit den Armen um sich, um die herabprasselnden Briefe abzuwehren, denn der Schauer wurde immer heftiger, immer aggressiver und schlug ihm wie wild um die Ohren.  
  
„Keine Sorge, wir sind jetzt hier“, hallte es durch das Geflatter des Papiers und wurde von schallendem Gelächter gefolgt.  
  
„Wir sind jetzt für dich da.“  
  
„Wir lassen dich auch nicht mehr allein.“  
  
Er spürte plötzlich, wie sich weiche Lippen aggressiv gegen seine eigenen pressten. Zähne stießen fest aneinander und eine Zunge suchte zielstrebig ihren Weg in seinen Mund. Ein betäubendes Gefühl aus Angst und falscher Neugierde nahm ihn fest in Gewahrsam. Gegen seinen Rücken presste sich eine weitere Kraft, welche liebevoll Arme um seine Taille legte und ihn festhielt. Sofort wusste Albus, dass es Harry war, der ihn fest umschlungen hatte und heißen Atem in seinen Nacken blies. Denn er hielt ihn, wie es nur ein Vater konnte.  
  
Verstand und Angst rieten dazu, zu schreien, sich zu wehren, doch ein tieferes Bedürfnis in Albus' Herzen war in jenem stärker. Es war der ewige Wunsch, von Harry und James wertgeschätzt zu werden, beachtet zu werden. Entgegen jeglicher Rationalität schwang er wild seine Arme um James, gab sich dem Kuss hin. Verloren versank er in den Lippen seines Bruders, während sich Harrys Mund sanft in seinem Nacken festgesaugt hatte.  
  
Das.  
Das war alles, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte.  
Anerkennung. Zuneigung.  
  
„Eine Schande für diese Familie, wirklich!“  
  
  
„Ein Slytherin, mh. Na mal sehen, wessen Geistes Kind du also bist...“  
  
  
  
James unterbrach den Kuss und sah an Albus vorbei, tief in die Augen seines Vaters. Sie lächelten sich einander verträumt zu. Zeige- und Mittelfinger wanderten hoch zu Albus' Mund, um sich dann grob ihren Weg in seinen Mund zu bahnen. Albus verstand und begann, an ihnen zu lutschen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte James schnurrend zu Harry. Sein Kopf neigte sich nach vorne, direkt an Albus vorbei, um mit Harry in einen innigen Kuss zu verfallen.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Albus, der ihn mit bettelnden Augen ansah. Er hatte die selben, smaragdgrünen Augen wie Harry.  
  
„Was?“, fragte James harsch und nahm die Finger aus Albus' Mund, um ihm Worte zu gewehren.  
  
„Was...was ist mit mir?“ Hoffnung, aber auch Verzweiflung lagen in den gestotterten Worten. Überbleibsel eines gebrochenen Herzens pochten erwartungsvoll gegen seinen Brustkorb.  
  
Harry und James verfielen in schallendes Gelächter. „Dich...lieben?“, fragten sie gleichzeitig, ihre Tonlage dabei zwischen Unglaubwürdigkeit und Hohn.


	4. Altgold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kann mal jemand den Hundetrainer holen? Jimmy braucht hier 'n bisschen Training...
> 
> Albus, I'm so sorry, okay? T_T

„Bis gleich, Potter!“

„Komm ja nicht zu spät, Potter!“

„Das wird ne super Party!“

Hände klopften im Vorbeigehen zufrieden und triumphierend auf James' Schulter. In strahlenden Gesichtern blitzten Zähne durch freudige Lächeln hindurch.

Gryffindor hatte einmal mehr den Quidditchpokal nach Hause geholt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Slytherin den Golden Schnatz ergattern konnte. Doch James hatte sein Team immer wieder darauf gedrillt, nicht nur dem Schnatz nachzugeiern, sondern taktisch und qualitativ hochwertig zu spielen. Quidditch war mehr als nur Fang-den-Schnatz. Diese Linie hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg, seitdem er Teamkapitän war, auch ausgezahlt. Seit seinem vierten Schuljahr wanderte der Pokal stets in die roten Reihen Gryffindors.

Ein Spieler nach dem anderen verabschiedete sich und verließ das Mannschaftszelt, welches meterhoch über dem Spielfeld thronte und einen atemberaubenden Blick über das Stadium, aber auch über das alte, erhabene Schloss bot. Dort wartete bereits das festliche Bankett, welches traditionell im Rahmen der Siegerehrung vorbereitet wurde. Die fleißigen Hauselfen übertrafen sich dabei immer selbst. Das Festmahl am Tage des Quidditchfinales war stets üppiger als an Weihnachten.

James war der letzte, der aus der Dusche getreten war und hatte sich gerade einen dicken Pulli übergeworfen, als Mhairi Slaters ihm als letzte einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab und sich in Richtung Schloss verabschiedete. Er hasste Mhairi. Hauptsächlich, weil sie Schottin war. Er konnte mit dem Pöbel aus dem Norden einfach nichts anfangen (was dementsprechend auch für den Standort Hogwarts' galt), aber ihr Talent als Hüterin war unumstritten. Und so schenkte er ihr ein aufgesetztes Lächeln und verabschiedete sie mit einem knappen Nicken.

Als er sicher war, alleine zu sein, lief er zur anderen Seite des Zeltes, wo der Ausgang in Richtung Spielfeld war. Er zog die Plane beiseite und lugte hinaus. Die Sonne stand tief und schien, als wolle sie sich zum Abschied des Tages ein letztes Mal vor Hogwarts verbeugen, ehe sie in die Nacht verschwinden würde.

Sein Blick wanderte über das Stadium, über die leeren Holzreihen, wo keine fünfzig Minuten zuvor noch die gesamte Schule ekstatisch und hysterisch die Mannschaften in einem grün-roten Meer angefeuert hatte. Doch die Reihen waren nun verlassen und einzig leere Schokofroschschachteln und Butterbierflaschen dekorierten verstreut das einsame Zuschauerpodest. Drüben, in dem grünen Zelt der Slytherins, flackerte noch schwach Licht und die Umrisse einer einsamen Gestalt waren sichtbar. Es war der Schatten seines Bruders.

James schnappte sich seinen Besen und schwang sich mit einer eleganten Leichtigkeit darauf, wie es nur ein Kapitän der Gryffindors konnte. Der Besen gehorchte jeder seiner Bewegungen, lauschte stets aufmerksam seinen mentalen Befehlen. Zusammen waren sie eine Einheit, die wie ein Blitz scharfsinnig und spitzfindig durch die Lüfte schoss und für den Gegner nur schwer kontrollierbar war. Die meisten Menschen verglichen ihn oft mit seinem Vater. Wie schon Harry vor ihm, scheute James keine waghalsigen Manöver, stürzte sich blindlings in jede noch so heikle Siuation und performte – wenn nötig – die bahnbrechendsten Stunts auf dem dünnen Stück Holz. Trotzdem unterschieden sie sich in einem Punkt: James war Treiber. Er besaß nämlich nicht die körperliche Grazie, die Harry zu einem erfolgreichen Sucher gemacht hatte. James hatte eine bullige Statur, muskulöse Oberarme und weite, trainierte Schultern. Er war schnell, aber nicht flink. Dafür aber waren seine Schläge hart und bestimmt. Jeder, der einmal James' Schläger zu spüren bekommen hatte, erholte sich noch immer davon.  
Gezielt setzte James auf der anderen Seite auf und stieg vom Besen ab. Er kündigte sich mit einem „Klopf, klopf“ an und schwang dann die Eingangsplane zum Zelt der Slytherins auf. Das Innenleben des Zeltes war genauso strukturiert wie das der Gryffindors. Eine lange, doppelseitige Sitzbank zog sich durch die Mitte des Zeltes. Links und rechts befanden sich Spinde, in denen die Spieler ihre Kleidung aufbewahren konnten. Hinter einem Vorhang in der linken Ecke befanden sich Duschen und Toiletten.

Als James' Augen auf Albus fielen, stockte ihm kurz der Atem.

Mit nur einem Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen, stand Albus vor der Sitzbank. Seine Sporttasche lag weit geöffnet vor ihm und enthüllte ein kleines Chaos aus Klamotten, Zauberstab, Duschutensilien und sogar zusammengeknäultem Papier. Er sah James mit seinen hübschen, großen Augen für einen Moment neugierig an. Sie waren smaragdgrün – so wie Harrys – und machten jeder noch so strahlenden Wiese Konkurrenz. Winzige Wasserperlen vom Duschen funkelten auf seinem schmalen Körper und reflektierten das Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie kleine Eiskristalle. Mit dem zerzausten, dunklen Haar, welches ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht hing, war Albus ein Abbild seines Vaters.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte James seinen Bruder an, der seinen Blick rasch abgewandt hatte und nun in seiner Tasche herumkramte. „Glückwunsch“, nuschelte Albus und zog eine kleine, lila Packung hervor. Er warf sie James zu, der sie - gedankenverloren wie er war – um ein Haar verfehlt hätte. Gerade so landete sie noch in seiner linken Hand. Es war eine Packung Glubschmäuse - süße, aus Gelee hergestellte, Mäuse, die die Augen weit aufrissen, sobald man sie aus der Packung nahm und essen wollte. Was genau der Sinn hinter Glubschmäusen war, wusste James nicht. Aber sie waren verdammt lecker, denn sie kamen mitunter in den leckersten Sorten: Melone-Basilikum, Trauben-Weiße Schokolade und sogar Himbeer-Tomate.

„Danke...“ James nahm sich eine der Glubschmäuse, die sofort ihre kleinen, runden Äuglein ums dreifache vergrößerte und ihn blinzelnd ansah. Sie war pastellgelb und er hoffte, dass er seine Lieblingssorte, Melone-Basilikum, erwischt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er mampfend und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass er Himbeer-Tomate gezogen hatte.

Albus seufzte resignierend und ließ sich neben seine Tasche plumpsen. „Nein.“

James wusste sofort, dass es nicht an der Niederlage lag. Albus war noch nie ein schlechter Verlierer gewesen. Er setzte sich neben ihn und legte die Packung Glubschmäuse beiseite.  
„Na komm schon, dann spucks aus. Ich hab schon vor dem Spiel gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Was ist?“  
Mit seiner Schulter gab er Albus einen kleinen Stupser.

Albus schüttelte abweisend mit dem Kopf. Dabei fielen ihm noch mehr seiner zerzausten Strähnen ins Gesicht. „Ach, vergiss es.“

James nickte und für einen Moment saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

„Weißt du...“, begann Albus schließlich von selbst. „Es ist einfach komisch...wir werden in dieser Form nie wieder zusammen spielen. Bald bist du weg...“ Er warf James einen kurzen, verlegenen Blick zu.

Tatsächlich war das heutige Finale ihr letztes, gemeinsames Siel gewesen. Denn James war Siebtklässler und somit in seinem abschließenden Schuljahr. Die Sonne gab bereits ihr bestes, um auf die kommenden Sommermonate vorzubereiten und wärmte die Apriltage bereits gut auf, sodass sich manche Schüler an manchen Nachmittagen schon in den See trauten. Die UTZ-Prüfungen standen vor der Tür und in weniger als zwei Monaten würde James graduieren.

„Ja, dann musst du ab sofort auf Lily aufpassen. Und vielleicht hat Slytherin dann auch endlich mal wieder einen Hauch von Chance, den Hauspokal zu holen...“

Albus kicherte kopfschüttelnd. „Idiot...“

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte James einen Arm um den nackten Oberkörper seines Bruders und zog ihn mit einem beherzten Ruck näher an sich. Seine Hand spürte die feuchte Haut und seine Gedanken wanderten instinktiv zu der Frage, wie sie wohl schmecken würde. Salzig-süß, wie gebratene Mandeln vielleicht? Bestimmt.

Albus war leicht zusammengezuckt, denn er hatte offensichtlich nicht erwartet, von seinem Bruder in den Arm genommen zu werden. Doch er protestierte auch nicht, sondern verweilte in der Umarmung, wenn auch nur als passiver Teilnehmer. Seine Hände lagen unschuldig zusammengefaltet in seinem Schoß und er sah verstohlen hinab auf seine Füße.

Genauso kannte James seinen Bruder. Scheu, zurückhaltend. Albus war nie gesprächig, was nicht daran lag, dass er nichts zu sagen hatte, sondern weil er die Aufmerksamkeit nicht suchte. Das mochte für die meisten seltsam, ja sogar atypisch für einen Slytherin erscheinen. Doch er war ein Slytherin durch und durch, das wusste James. Denn Albus war geschickt darin, Dinge still einzufädeln und wenn er dann mal etwas sagte, dann waren seine Worte so gewählt, dass sie den Gesprächspartner betörten. So konnte er jeden um den Finger wickeln.

Natürlich hatte es Zeiten gegben, in denen Albus aufgeweckter und lauter gewesen war. Doch mit seiner Sortierung ins Hause Slytherin hatten sich die Dinge verändert. Besonders Harry hatte es wiederholt deutlich gemacht, dass er damit alles andere als zufrieden war. Es hatte einen Keil zwischen die Beiden getrieben und seitdem war in Albus eine Stille eingekehrt, die er mit sich trug wie einen unantastbaren Schatz. Er war unsichtbar geworden. Hätte sich James jemals mit dem Tarnumhang neben Albus gestellt – er wäre noch immer sichtbarer gewesen.

Sachte ließ er seine Hand entlang Albus' Taille auf und ab gleiten. Er sah ihn an, versuchte, in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Doch Albus starrte weiter an sich hinab, die Augen tief in den hölzernen Fußboden gebohrt.

„Hey...“ Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob er Albus' Gesicht beim Kinn und drehte ihn sachte mit seinem Kopf so, dass sie sich ansahen. Bei Merlin, wie schön Albus doch war. Wenn James nicht schon seit längerer Zeit diese heimliche Zuneigung für Albus empfunden hätte – spätestens jetzt, so mutmaßte er, wäre es passiert. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie oder warum er überhaupt eine solch verbotene Begierde für seinen Bruder empfand. Oder wann sie überhaupt entstanden war. Eines Tages war sie einfach da gewesen, brennend und schmerzhaft, doch zugleich wohltuend und berauschend.

In den grünen Smaragden glänzten tausend Fragen, doch James kannte keine einzige Antwort.

Langsam näherte sich sein Gesicht dessen seines Bruders. Sachte, Stück für Stück, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Je näher er ihm kam, desto heißer wurde der Atem zwischen ihnen. Wild und intensiv legte er sich über ihre Gesichter, benetzte ihre Münder mit leidenschaftlichem Kondensat.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich zunächst nur marginal. Es waren Annäherungsversuche, kleine Tupfer, die kaum Spuren hinterließen. Doch sie wurden rasch intensiver, fester, dennoch weit entfernt davon, Küsse zu sein. Stattdessen berührten sich ihre Münder wie Stempel, die einander unsichtbare Abdrücke hinterließen.

James drehte sich weiter zu Albus, griff nun auch mit seinem anderen Arm nach ihm. Seine Hand krallte sich in Albus' Oberschenkel und er zog ihn weiter an sich, bedeutete ihm, in seinen Schoß zu kommen, während die Stempel immer fester und schmerzhafter wurden. Endlich öffneten sich ihre Lippen und gewährten ihren Zungen Zutritt ineinander. Gierig bahnte sich James seinen Weg in Albus' Mund; er wollte ihn erforschen, seine Zunge spüren und ihn schmecken.

Er zog weiter an Albus, immer weiter, während sich sein Körper gleichzeitig gegen ihn presste, immer mehr zu ihm wandte. Er brauchte ihn. Jetzt.  
Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Je mehr er zog, desto anstrengender wurde der Akt. Was war los? Wieso entzogen sich Albus' Lippen seiner eigenen? Sein Ziehen wurde mit einem Ziehen beantwortet.

Albus wollte weg von ihm.

Wie war das nur möglich? Wieso wurde seiner Zuneigung mit Resistenz und Abneigung begegnet? Albus versuchte, sich von James zu lösen. Sein Körper zog sich zurück, Hände fest gegen James gestemmt, den Kopf weit in den Nacken gelegt, um den Küssen zu entkommen. Es war surreal. James verstand nicht, wie es um ihn geschah und nur wie im Traum vernahm er die protestierenden Worte: „Nein, lass mich.“

Nein, lass mich?

Das konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Das musste Einbildung sein.  
James wusste nämlich, dass auch Albus verbotene Empfindungen hegte. Er wusste es. Es stimmte. Es war die Wahrheit.

Und außerdem, was fiel Albus eigentlich ein, sich gegen ihn zu wehren? Er war sein älterer Bruder, verdammt nochmal. Er war derjenige gewesen, der für Albus schon abermals Schläge eingesteckt hatte. Der, der für Albus alles tun würde.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?“, brüllte James plötzlich los und stieß Albus mit aller Kraft von sich weg, sodass der Junge zu Boden ging. Er hastete ihm eilig nach, sprang auf ihn drauf und fixierte ihn mit Armen und Beinen. „Hm? Was fällt dir ein?“, kreischte er weiter, direkt in Albus' Gesicht, der die Augen panisch zusammenkniff und seinen Kopf schutzsuchend zur Seite drehte. Er wehrte sich unter ihm; versuchte zu treten und seine Arme loszureißen, aber James war ihm körperlich überlegen.

„Bitte, James, lass mich...“

Schamröte hatte sich über Albus' Gesicht gelegt, denn bei dem Sturz war das Handtuch von seiner Hüfte gerutscht. Hilflos und nackt lag er unter James eingequetscht, Arme und Beine fest gegen den kalten Boden gepresst.

Dann, nach ein paar Sekunden, begann sich James wie ein wildgewordenes Tier seinen Weg zwischen Albus' Beine zu bahnen. Mit seinen Knien schob er grob dessen Oberschenkel auseinander und drängelte sich fest mit seinem Unterkörper dazwischen.

„Du willst es, ich weiß es!“

„Bitte, James...was redest du da? Geh runter von mir...“, flehte Albus, in seinen Augen ein hilfloser Schimmer der Angst.

James antwortete ihm mit einem aufgezwungenen Kuss, doch es war ein frustrierendes Erlebnis, denn er traf auf fest versiegelte Lippen, die ihm jeglichen Zutritt verwehrten. Er gab ein genervtes Brummen von sich. So würde das keinen Spaß machen.

Er ließ abrupt von seinem Bruder ab und stand auf. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang Albus auf, schnappte das Handtuch und legte es hektisch um sich. Er flüchtete ein paar Schritte nach hinten und sah James mit bebendem Brustkorb an.

„Was sollte das?“, fauchte er mutig, doch die zittrige Tonlage verriet ihn.

James zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Achseln. Er wandte sich ab, schnappte sich seinen Besen. Langeweile und Eiseskälte zierten sein Gesicht.

„Beeil dich“, begann er dann trocken und schwang sich auf das Flugutensil. „Du willst doch sicherlich nicht unsere Siegerehrung verpassen.“


	5. Schwarzrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ist heut ein bisschen sentimental drauf...oweia.

_But would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose_

  
  
Das weiche Licht des FyreSky5-Towers fiel herablassend durch die Fenster und tauchte das Wohnzimmer in kaltes Violett. Die Nacht war eingekehrt – oder immer noch da, oder niemals weg gewesen, vielleicht auch zurückgekehrt – und es war bis auf das hässliche Licht dunkel.  
  
Rot war Harrys Lieblingsfarbe und er fragte sich, wieso man die Spitze des hochragenden Gebäudes nicht wie eine Flamme lodern ließ. Das wäre doch logischer und auch viel schöner gewesen.  
  
Rot.  
  
Rot war eine gute Farbe. Das hatte Harry schon früh bemerkt.  
  
Rot bedeutete Wärme.  
  
Wobei seine erste Erinnerung an die Farbe Rot keine schöne war. Rot war nämlich die Herdplatte gewesen, auf die seine kleine, zierliche Hand von Onkel Vernons großer, fleischiger gepresst worden war. Als Bestrafung dafür, dass er sich ein Stück des bereits vier Tage alten Geburtstagskuchens von Dudley geklaut hatte.  
  
Seine Hand hatte daraufhin die Farbe der Herdplatte angenommen. Irgendwann Blasen geschlagen. Eiter hatte sich gebildet. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war bei Merlin nicht die einzige auf seinem drahtigen Körper. Trotzdem, er mochte Rot.  
  
Rot war die Farbe der Liebe.  
  
Rot war die Farbe der Weasleys.  
  
Rot war die Farbe Gryffindors.  
  
Rot war die Farbe des Blutes von Celine McGarlane.  
  
Wieso also musste dieses gottverdammte Gebäude violettes Licht aussenden?  
  
Harry saß zusammengekauert auf dem Sofa seines Sohnes Albus. Die Beine angewinkelt, hatte er seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen, als wollte er sich selbst halten und Trost spenden. Vor sich auf dem Boden lagen James und Albus. Fest ineinander geschlungen, Arme und Beine miteinander verknotet, lagen sie da und sahen sich verträumt an. Das hässliche Violett warf einen schummrigen Schleier auf ihre halbnackten Körper.  
Sex hatten sie keinen gehabt, nein.  
Es war alles irgendwie anders gekommen.  
  
  


_You seem so devoted  
Your love is unconditional  
You were self-promoted  
I never asked you_

  
Statt der geplanten Vergewaltigung waren sie in einen Rausch aus wilden Küssen und Streicheleinheiten gefallen, wild und doch so zaghaft. Sie hatten Albus wehtun wollen, doch im Moment der Wahrheit hatten sie sich beide still dagegen entschieden und sich dem hingegeben, was sie wirklich brauchten: Liebe.  
Aber dann hatte James Harry plötzlich weggedrückt. Ihn abgestoßen wie ein Geschwür. Ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass es für ihn in ihrer Mitte keinen Platz gab.  
Wortlos, aber zutiefst verletzt, hatte Harry es akzeptiert, sich zurückgezogen und ihnen still dabei zugesehen, wie sie sich in bedingungsloser Zuneigung verloren, küssten und streichelten und einander ansahen, wie es nur Brüder konnten.  
  
Erinnerungen waren dabei hochgekommen, an Tage, an denen Harry die Kontrolle über sich verlor, nach seinen Kindern schlug, sie anschrie, sie misshandelte. Tage, an denen James sich oftmals schützend vor Albus und Lily stellte und Harrys vollen Hass kassierte. War heute so ein Tag gewesen?  
  
Manchmal lief die Welt eben rückwärts.  
  


_But would you tear my castle down  
Stone by stone  
And let the wind run through my windows  
'Til there is nothing left but a battered rose_

  
  
  
James flüsterte etwas in Albus' Ohr. Harry konnte die Worte nicht vernehmen, doch sie mussten liebevoll sein, denn Albus gab als Antwort ein entspanntes und vergnügtes Kichern von sich. Auch James kicherte. Entspannt und vergnügt. Sie schienen unzertrennlich.  
  
„James...“, begann Harry. Nur langsam kämpfte sich sein Verstand zurück in die Realität. „James, wir müssen los.“  
  
Wieder flüsterte James etwas ins Ohr seines Bruders. Erneutes Kichern. Ein Kuss. Keine Reaktion auf Harrys Worte.  
  
„James...“, wiederholte er, diesmal bettelnder.  
  
Sein ältester Sohn setzte sich auf und schaute ihn mit schräg gelegtem Kopf an. „James?!“, äffte dieser dann nach und verzog die Lippen zu einer gespielt gequälten Miene. „James, James, James?!“  
  
„Hey...“ Es war Albus, der sich nun ebenfalls aufsetzte und zaghaft eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders legte, als wolle er ihn tadeln „Nicht...“  
  
„Warum nicht, mh?“, fragte James, doch ließ seinen Blick nicht von Harry ab. Dieser sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Fassungslosigkeit und Empörung an.  
  
Was fiel dem Jungen eigentlich ein?  
  
Harry löste sich aus der Position des gequälten Jungen, setzte seine Beine fest auf den Boden und rutschte ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne. Er war bereit, jeden Moment aufzuspringen, wenn er denn musste.  
  
Und so wie er James kannte, würde er das jeden Moment.  
  
„James, wir müssen in die Zentrale. Wir haben noch einen Auftrag.“ Harry versuchte dabei, seine Tonlage stabil und völlig frei von aufkommender Wut zu halten.  
  
Denn da war sie wieder. Diese Wut. Dieser unsägliche Hass, den er schon wie oft für seinen ältesten Sohn verspürt hatte. Wenn er schon dieses Gesicht sah – völlig fremd und weder Ginny noch Harry in entferntester Weise ähnlich. Die Augen – blau. Das Haar – pechschwarz. Die Lippen – blass und dünn.  
  
Alles war falsch an James. Alles.  
  
Der Junge hätte grüne Augen haben müssen. Rotes Haar. Rot!  
Rot, verdammt nochmal.  
  
Rötlich, zumindest.  
  
Doch stattdessen sah er jemand ganz anderem ähnlich. Jemand, von dem Harry glaubte, ihn besiegt zu haben.  
  


_You were my everything  
My apparitional faith  
Where are you when I am screaming to my God  
What am I coming to?_

  
  
James war Voldemorts Sohn. Er war das hässliche Überbleibsel, welches bis zum Tage seiner Geburt in Harry weitergelebt und nur darauf gewartet hatte, sich in irgendeiner Form wieder ins Leben zu zwingen.  
  
Eine hässliche, schleimige Totgeburt, die lebte und auf mentalen Krücken durchs Leben humpelte.  
  
Und dann war da Albus. Albus, der Harry zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah und sich doch, am Ende des Tages, immer auf die Seite von James schlagen würde. Immer.  
  
Warum?  
  
Und warum auch jetzt?  
  
Jetzt, nach mehreren Jahre der Funkstille?  
  
Harry schloss die Augen für einen Moment, um die aufkommende Wut irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er atmete tief durch und spürte dabei, wie sich die Blicke seiner Jungs in sein Gesicht bohrten. Der eine fragend, der andere provozierend.  
  
„Ich will noch ein bisschen hier bleiben. Wir haben noch so viel aufzuholen“, sagte James bestimmt und Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder. Da saßen sie vor ihm, wie zwei Kinder, die trotzig versuchten, ihren Papa zu irgendetwas zu überreden.  
  
„Wir müssen da beide hin, das weißt du“, gab Harry trocken zurück und schluckte einen dicken Kloß aus Hass und Rage hinunter. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen den Beiden hin und her,   
  
„Als ob du es nicht alleine mit ein paar Dementoren aufnehmen könntest!“, war James' abwertende Antwort. Er legte einen Arm schützend um Albus.  
  
„Eine Überführung kann nicht einer alleine-“  
  
„Dann frag einen anderen!“  
  
„James, bitte...“ Doch es war keine Bitte. Es war auch kein Betteln mehr, sondern ein Knurren. Harry hatte genug von dieser Aufsässigkeit. Er stand auf und als Antwort schnellte auch James nach oben und bäumte sich vor seinem Vater auf.  
  
„Ich sagte, frag einen anderen!“  
  


_If I had another place to go  
Would you break me, is it that you know  
I have no choice but to rebuild again_

  
  
„James...“, intervenierte Albus. Er hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerafft und James' Hand ergriffen, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
  
Es war ein seltsam nostalgischer Moment. Auch wenn Anspannung und die Angst vor einer Eskalation überwogen, so lag in der Situation eine wohlige Vertrautheit.  
  
James und Harry, wie wilde Tiere im Kampfmodus, bereit, sich gegenseitig zu zerfleischen.  
  
Manchmal lief die Welt eben rückwärts.  
  


  
_I'm tied so hard I can't remember when_   
_I last walked free upon these feet of mine_   
_But I'll draw the line_   
_There will come a Time_   
_When I am stronger_

  
  
Albus musterte seinen Vater und Bruder, versuchte, Klarheit in dieses Chaos zu bringen. Die Tatsache, dass sich Harry und James zu Beginn ihres Besuches geküsst hatten, hatte in seinem Verstand einen kleinen Sprung hinterlassen – doch das war für Albus irrelevant, denn er bemerkte es sowieso nicht.  
  
Wer bemerkte es schon, wenn man verrückt wurde? Wenn man sich auf eine eigene Ebene der Realität begab, auf der sich nur wenige Menschen bewegten und regelmäßig auf einen Kaffee trafen?  
  
  


Emilie Autumn – „Castle Down“


	6. Samtrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny, WTF?

James kribbelte es in den Fingern. Wenn Albus nicht zugegen gewesen wäre, so hätte er sofort seinen Zauberstab gezogen und zum Angriff ausgeholt. Doch er wollte seinem Bruder das Chaos ersparen. Stattdessen sah er seinem Vater nur fest in die Augen und provozierte ihn mit stummen Widerstand.   
  
Doch dann...  
  
„Das ist ein Befehl, Auror Potter!“  
  
James' Lippen zuckten bei Harrys Worten leicht amüsiert auf. Harry begann schelmisch zu lächeln, da er wusste, dass er den richtigen Nerv getroffen hatte. Denn er hatte einen kleinen, internen Witz gemacht. Einen Witz, der nur zwischen James und ihm existierte und es stets schaffte, die noch so kniffligste Situation zu retten.  
  
James stieß ein kleines „He“ aus.  
  
Welches wiederum von Harry erwidert wurde.  
  
  
He.  
  
He.  
  
Hehe.  
  
Hehehe.  
  
Pingpongartig schaukelten sie sich hoch, ehe sie beide in schallendes Gelächter verfielen, sich stolz gegenseitig auf die Schultern klopften und die Köpfe verschmitzt schüttelten.  
  
"Du Fuchs...hehe."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
  
War es nicht einfach absolut köstlich, sich gegenseitig Auror Potter rufen zu können? Zumindest fanden es Harry und James urkomisch und wie oft zogen sie sich damit gegenseitig auf, währenddessen sie so ziemlich jedem anderen Auroren damit gehörig auf den Keks gingen.  
„Ich kann es nicht mehr hören!“, hatte Auror Atkinson einmal bekundet, was Harry und James missmutig akzeptiert hatten. Gleichzeitig wurde ein mentaler Vermerk bezüglich Atkinsons beruflicher und privater Zukunft gemacht... .  
  
Kichernd und mit fast schon kindlichem Enthusiasmus drehte sich James zu Albus, der völlig perplex dem Gelächter zugeschaut hatte. Sein Magen hatte sich verkrampft und tief in ihm (irgendwo, aber er wusste nicht genau, wo) rief eine Stimme verzweifelt zu Vernunft auf. Und wieso war er plötzlich wie verstummt? Wieso konnte er nicht sprechen, sich beteiligen? Wieso war er überhaupt hier?  
  
Oh ja, richtig. Dies hier war ja seine Wohnung.  
Wieso hielt er Jimmys Hand?  
  
Jimmy.  
  
„Dad hat recht...wir müssen los...“ Er zog seine Hand aus Albus' Griff und legte stattdessen seine Arme liebevoll um dessen Taille. „Ich komme nach der Arbeit wieder, okay?“ Ein kleiner, sanfter Ruck und zwischen ihre Körper passte noch nicht einmal mehr ein Stück Pergament. Albus spürte, wie sein Gesicht anfing zu glühen. Verdammt, er lief rot an. Sein Blick senkte sich in Scham, doch James' Finger hob sein Gesicht sanft am Kinn an. „Geht es dir gut?“  
Nein.  
„Aber ja doch...“, murmelte Albus und schenkte Jimmy ein unehrliches Lächeln. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?“ Er sah, dass Jimmy ihn misstrauisch musterte, doch er wollte ihm nicht die Zeit geben, nachzuhaken. Stattdessen presste er ihm einen festen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Los...“  
  
Jimmy nickte, wandte sich zu Harry und bot ihm seinen Arm an. Und noch ehe Harry seine Hand richtig um Jimmys Unterarm geschlossen hatte, waren sie bereits lautlos in die wirbelnde Apparierspirale verschwunden.  
  


_***_

  
  
Da Askaban im rauen Nordseegefilde zwischen Schottland und Norwegen lag, war Dundee der erste Anlaufpunkt, wenn man Insassen besuchen oder andere Tätigkeiten im magischen Hochsicherheitstrakt ausführen wollte. Über den Firth of Tay, den Meeresarm, der den Fluss Tay und die kalte See miteinander verband, führten die berühmten Überführungsboote, die allen Launen der Nordsee standhielten.    
  
Dort, in dem kleinen Städtchen, befand sich über eines ranzigen Fish & Chips-Imbiss' ebenfalls eine kleine Räumlichkeit, die offiziell zur Aurorenzentrale in London gehörte. Ein praktisches, kleines Zimmer, welches damals – zu Zeiten Voldemorts – als Außenposten gedacht war, da man die Meinung vertreten hatte, je näher immer eine gewisse Anzahl an Auroren an Askaban war, desto besser. Heute diente es allenfalls noch als Verhörraum – insbesondere dann, wenn man wollte, dass das Verhör unter dem Radar verschwand. So manch Verurteilter wurde noch immer vor Antritt seiner Strafe hier hergebracht.   
  
Noch bevor James ein klares Bild seiner Umgebung ausmachen konnte, spürte er, wie er mit einem wuchtigen, harten Schlag in der Magengegend getroffen wurde. Er war so heftig, dass es ihn um einige Meter zurück und durch die Gegend schleuderte. Hart knallte er gegen eine Wand und dann plump und mit einem gekeuchten „Uff“ auf den Boden. Er blinzelte auf, versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Seine Hand wollte in eine Tasche seines Aurorenmantels greifen, um nach seinen Zauberstab zu greifen.    
Doch soweit kam er nicht. Erneut wurde er wie eine Marionette durch den Raum geschleudert. Nach jedem Fall wurde er wieder und wieder aufgewirbelt, von links und rechts, von oben nach unten gewuchert. James war ein robuster Bursche und obwohl jeder Aufprall schmerzhaft war, so hielten seine Knochen weitestgehend stand. Einzig sein rechter Mittelfinger brach, als er beim vierten oder fünften Fall ungünstig auf seiner Hand landete.   
  
„Har-“ Er versuchte, Worte zu formulieren, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Harrys Attacken wurden immer wilder, immer härter.   
  
Das reichte. James presste fest seine Augen zusammen, konzentrierte sich, fokussierte sich. Was Harry konnte, konnte er schon lange. Noch immer wurde er völlig unkontrolliert durch die Luft gewirbelt, an willkürlichen Stellen fallen gelassen und dann wieder hart gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Konzentrier dich...Mit all seiner Willenskraft schaffte er es irgendwie, seine Hand zu seiner Hosentasche zu navigieren, wo sein Zauberstab fest und sicher verankert darauf wartete, benutzt zu werden (pah, wo käme man denn hin, wenn Auroren bei Angriffen wie diesen so einfach der Zauberstab aus der Hose rutschen würde!). So schaffte er es, Harry den wohl banalsten Zauberspruch, den es gab, entgegenzupfeffern.   
  
„Expelliarmus!“   
  
Ha. Mit den eigenen Waffen geschlagen. Während James hart auf den Boden plumpste, weil Harrys Attacke augenblicklich durch seinen Zauberstabverlust unterbrochen wurde, flog dieser meterhoch durch das Zimmer und prallte mit einem unschuldigen Klonk an einem Gemälde ab.   
  
„Haha!“, lachte James schadenfroh auf und rückte sich zufrieden seine Aurenrobe zurecht, während er sich aufraffte. Harry hingegen sah ihn verdattert an.   
  
„Na, was sagst du jetzt, Mister Expelliarmus?“    
  
Es war wahr. Expelliarmus war nun einmal Harrys Markenzeichen, denn irgendwie hatte er es über die Jahre hinweg geschafft, diesen banalen Zauber immer so einzusetzen, dass er seine Gegner grundsätzlich überraschte und zudem auch noch seine Maximalwirkung erreichte. Was auch immer das bedeutete.   
  
Harry nickte beeindruckt. „Nicht schlecht...damit hätte ich rechnen müssen. Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich mir meinen Zauberstab wiederhole, damit wir diesen Kampf fair weiterführen können?“ Ein verbittertes Lächeln zierte dabei seine feinen Lippen.    
  
James sah mit einem „Pff“ kurz zur Seite – natürlich zu den imaginären Zuschauern und fragte sie stumm nach ihrer Meinung. Sollte er das Harry tatsächlich erlauben? Ja? Nein?   
  
„Aber natürlich, euer Durchlaucht“, antworte er überspitzt und verbeugte sich höflichst.   
  
Was daraufhin folgte war ein Duell, welches vor übertriebener Gewalt und Anwendung etlicher verbotener Flüche nur so strotzte. Im Prinzip war es schon gar nicht mehr der Rede wert, denn ein Umfeld konnte nur so viel Gewalt ertragen.   
  
Denn irgendwann wurde es langweilig. Fad. Eintönig.   
  
Ja sogar der Ausgang war vorhersehbar.   
  
Denn selbstverständlich war es so, dass Harry irgendwann die Überhand gewann. Er war der Erfahrenere von beiden und natürlich auch der Auserwählte. Es lag in seiner Natur, dass er jeden Cruciatus mit doppelter Wucht zurückschmettern konnte, während seine Angreifer immer verzweifelter wurden und irgendwann unter ihren eigenen Schutzschildern einknickten und schmerzhaft von Harrys blankem Hass getroffen wurden.   
  
Stimmbänder gaben der Last der Schreie nach und rissen.   
Widerstand schwand.   
Körper brachen zusammen.   
  
Kopfschüttelnd beugte sich Harry über James, der zittrig und kaputt zusammengekrümmt auf de Boden lag.   
„Es ist immer wieder das selbe mit dir... du kannst mich nicht bezwingen, James. Lass es das nächste Mal einfach.“   
  
Er ging auf die Knie, fuhr James väterlich durchs verschwitzte Haar.    
  
Ein kleines Nicken. „Ja, Vater.“   
  
Harry krallte James am Kinn, zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe dir einen Wunsch erfüllt. Einmalig, hörst du?!“ - seine Stimme war ruhig, aber bebte dennoch mahnend . „Du brauchst jetzt nicht zu denken, dass du und Albus...-“ Er drückte fester zu, so als wolle er James jede Sekunde den Unterkiefer brechen. Der Gedanke, dass James eine Begierde für Albus empfand, widerte ihn zutiefst an. Zugleich bestätigte es jedoch nur jenes, was er bereits seit Geburt dieser Brut gewusst hatte. Nämlich dass nichts Gutes in dem Jungen steckte. Verfault und mit Maden durchlöchert war er bereits auf die Welt gekommen. Ekelhaft.   
  
Grob drückte er James' Kopf zur Seite und stand genervt auf. Eigentlich hätte er dem Jungen noch einen Tritt verpassen müssen, aber die Pflicht rief.   
  
Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs glühte in einer hellen, weichen Farbe auf und heraus kam ein eleganter, weißer Schleier, der sich über James legte und unsichtbar in ihm versank. Verletzungen, Schürfwunden, der gebrochene Finger – alles war wie im Nu verheilt und auch die innerlichen Verletzungen an Organen und Muskeln waren mit einem Mal Schnee von gestern.   
  
Er reichte ihm eine Hand und zog ihn auf. „Hast du Birmingham Bescheid gegeben?“, fragte Harry dann trocken und richtete seine Robe.   
  
„Direkt nachdem die Überführung per Dekret angeordnet wurde“, kam von James, ebenfalls trocken. Auf seinem Gesicht lag eine teilnahmslose Langweile. So, als wäre nie irgendetwas vorgefallen.   
  
„Dann mal los, wir sind leider etwas spät dran.“ Harry schaute dabei auf seine Muggeluhr, die er wirklich gerne trug. Das schöne an Muggeluhren war nämlich ihre Unaufgeregtheit. Es gab auf dem Ziffernblatt keine tanzenden Zahlen, keine durchdrehenden Figuren und auch keine Kuckucke, die horizontal heraussprangen. Harry mochte es nun einmal unaufgeregt.   
  


_***_

  
  
Mit einem müden Schnaufer trat Harry aus dem Kamin heraus. Er schüttelte etwas Asche von seiner Schulter, zog seinen Aurorenmantel aus und warf ihn aufs Sofa.    
Ein bekannter Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Es roch nach Zuhause.   
  
Schon lange war er nicht mehr ordentlich daheim gewesen. Die Arbeit nahm ihn einfach zu sehr ein, sodass er manchmal sogar in seinem Büro übernachtete. Oder eben bei James. Dabei hatte er ganz vergessen, wie gerne er eigentlich zuhause war. Dort, wo seine wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände waren. Wo Erinnerungen hausten, gute als auch schlechte.   
Dort, wo auch seine Frau wohnte und die entsetzt ins Wohnzimmer galoppiert war, als sie das Geräusch eines ankommenden Besuchers vernommen hatte.   
  
„Harry?“, fragte Ginny verdutzt. Sie musterte ihn mit ihren scharfsinnigen Augen von Kopf bis Fuß. „Was machst du hier?“ In der Frage lag kein Vorwurf, auch keine Abneigung. Im Gegenteil, es klang fast flehend, fast so, als hatte sie sagen wollen: „Bitte bleib diesmal länger.“   
  
„Soweit ich weiß wohne ich hier...“, antwortete Harry mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln. Es hatte nach einem Spaß klingen sollen, doch die Worte waren eisig und knapp über seine Lippen gekommen. Er ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen und starrte einfach nur vor sich hin. Was sollte er nun machen? Was machte man zuhause?   
  
Ginny setzte sich wortlos neben ihn und sah für eine Zeit lang gemeinsam mit ihm in die Leere.   
„Harry...ich...“, begann sie zögerlich und legte schüchtern eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.


	7. Mintgrün

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is officially done.
> 
> He's HAD IT OKAY?

Manchmal lief die Welt eben rückwärts.  
  
„Der wievielte wird das jetzt?“, kicherte Albus und krallte seine Finger etwas fester in Jimmys völlig zerzaustes Haar.  
  
„Mhh...lass mal sehen...“ Seine Lippen ließen für eine Sekunde von Albus' Hals ab. „Eins...“ Jeder Knutschfleck wurde durchnummeriert und mit einem kleinen Kuss versehen.  
  
„Sechs...“  
  
Ein weiterer, kleiner Kuss und dann: „Das hier wird der siebte...“ Jimmys Lippen setzten erneut an, um noch zwei oder drei weitere Blutgefäße zum schmerzlosen Platzen zu bringen.   
  
„Mein Hals wird ein einziger blauer Fleck sein...“, sinnierte Albus verträumt.  
  
Sie waren beide nackt. Jimmy lag zwischen Albus, der seine Beine wie ein fauler Koalabär um ihn geschlungen hatte.  
  
Der Sex war absolut fantastisch gewesen.  
  
Sie hatten ihre harten Schwänze aneinander gerieben, miteinander gerieben, bereitwillig Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht. Spucke, Präejakulat, Sperma.  
  
Dabei hatten sie sich gegenseitig erforscht, als seien zwei verschiedene Welten kollidiert. Der erste Kontakt. Zwei Aliens, die sich analysierten, sich gegenseitig Münder und Augen aufrissen, um tief hineinzusehen – gab es da irgendwo Leben?  
  
Und schon fast untertänig hatte sich James dem Willen seines Bruders gebeugt, devot seinen Kommandos gehorcht. Er hatte sich von Albus hart ficken lassen und mit jedem Stöhnen, jedem Schrei war nicht nur James gekommen, sondern auch die Erkenntnis, dass Albus ein so viel besserer Liebhaber war als Harry.  
  
„Wieso hast du dich nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet?“, schnurrte Albus und deutete James, hochzuschauen. Schuldige Augen blinzelten ihn verlegen an.  
  
„Keine Ahnung...es gab eben viel zu tun“, nuschelte Jimmy und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Er rollte sich von Albus ab, sodass er nun neben ihm auf dem Rücken lag und die Decke anstarrte.  
  


***

  
  
„Potter, gut, dass du da bist, dein Vater verliert gerade den Verstand!“ Auror Simmons, ein großer, stämmiger Mann, der sein langes, gelocktes Haar stets in einem Pferdeschwanz trug, hatte James an der Schulter gepackt und ihn direkt nach Betreten der Aurorenzentrale mitgeschleppt.   
  
James folgte ihm verwirrt. „Was ist denn l- oh.“  
  
Dort, am anderen Ende des langen Ganges, der zu Harrys Büro führte, lag ein zermarterer, ja schon fast lädierter, Auror.  
  
Die Tür stand weit offen, doch im Büro selbst war niemand zu sehen. Simmons nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Büro: „Er ist hinter der Tür.“  
  
„Alles klar, kümmert ihr euch weiter um Terry...ich regel das schon.“  
  
Mit wütendem Elan trat James in das Büro und ließ mit einer beispiellosen Wucht die Tür zuknallen. Er wusste, dass Harry wie ein kleiner, zusammengekauerter Junge dahinter saß und sich daran anlehnte, doch das war ihm egal. Und so plumpste Harry, überrascht von der plötzlichen Abwesenheit seiner Rückenlehne, nach hinten weg, doch konnte sich im letzten Moment noch mit nach hinten ausgestreckten Armen auffangen. Verdattert sah er auf.  
  
„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er grummelnd und rutschte beleidigt auf dem Boden entlang hin zur Wand, um sich gegen diese zu lehnen. Er zog die Knie an seine Brust und legte seine Arme in einer Umarmung darum. So tat er es immer, wenn er sich unsicher oder ängstlich fühlte.  
  
„Ich arbeite hier!“, fauchte James und sah mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Mitleid auf das Häufchen Elend vor sich. Um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, belegte er das Zimmer mit einem Zauber, der ihre Unterhaltung vor ungebetenen Zuhörern schützte.  
  
„Was sollte das denn, mh? Warum bist du wieder so ausgetickt?“ Er verschränkte seine Arme vor sich und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Erklärung. Ach was, auf eine Rechtfertigung. Als jedoch weder das eine, noch das andere kam, brüllte er: „Na los!“ Ein gezielter Tritt traf Harry zuerst in die Seite und ehe er sich versah, wurde er von seinem Sohn am Arm gepackt und grob auf die Beine gezerrt. Harry war keine körperliche Herausforderung für James. Dieser war nicht nur dreimal so kräftig gebaut wie Harry, sondern mindestens auch fünfmal so stark.  
  
Dabei war es nicht so, dass Harry nur ein schmächtiger Mann war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte sich für sein Alter gut gehalten und stets Wert darauf gelegt mit regelmäßigem Sport und Ausdauertraining fit zu bleiben. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er nichts an seinem natürlichen Körperbau ändern können und so war er zwar muskulös und fit, aber eben immer noch schmal und drahtig.  
  
„Hey...“, protestierte Harry, doch konnte sich gegen James' Willen nicht wehren. Er wurde auf seinen Bürostuhl geschmettert. Sein Sohn indes nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
  
„Also, was ist passiert?“  
  
Tränen schossen in Harrys Augen. Seine Hände glitten zitternd unter seine Brille, um sie irgendwie aufzufangen. Er dachte an vergangene Nacht, als er zusammen mit Ginny auf der Couch gesessen hatte. Als sie plötzlich...  
  
Er rieb sich die Augen, versuchte sie zu trocknen. Reiß dich zusammen, Harry, dachte er und atmete tief durch.  
  
  
Plötzlich fiel ihm der Knutschfleck auf. Dort, leicht versetzt unter James' Ohr, leuchtete er schadenfroh und strahlte Harry an. Wie hatte er ihn nicht vorher bemerken können? Seine Augen verengten sich und er lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um den Fleck genauer zu inspizieren.   
  
Harry schluckte hart, denn er traute sich kaum zu fragen. Die Neugierde in ihm war jedoch stärker. „Ist der von Albus?“  
James hob arrogant die Brauen. „Vielleicht.“ Daraufhin trat kurzes Schweigen ein. Von draußen waren ein paar Mann zu hören.  
  
„Terry ist jetzt im St. Mungo's. Nichts Schlimmes...aber sollte trotzdem mal ein Experte drüber gucken.“  
  
„Grundgütiger, dass der sich nie unter Kontrolle hat.“  
  
„Bereits der dritte Ausraster in diesem Monat.“  
  
Beschämt wandte Harry seinen Blick ab und starrte stattdessen auf den Schreibtisch vor sich. Mittlerweile stapelten sich ungelesene Papiere und Formulare darauf, von denen einige noch dringend auf seine Unterschrift warteten. Bestimmt ein Dutzend abgebrochene Schreibfedern, sowie zwei Tiegel vertrocknete Tinte mischten sich unter das Durcheinander.  
  
„Also, was ist. Warum bist du so ausgerastet? Du kannst doch nicht immer den sechzehnjährigen Aufsässigen rauslängen lassen, Herrschaftszeiten nochmal.“ James klatschte sich frustriert auf den Oberschenkel. „Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen.“  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Seine Finger griffen nach einer der unbrauchbaren Schreibfedern und spielten unbeholfen damit herum. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, doch er verstand keinen davon. Was war nur in den letzten Monaten aus ihm geworden? Wohin hatte das alles geführt? Wie hatte das alles überhaupt passieren können?   
  
„Also gut. Ich hab Wichtigeres zu tun...“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich James und war gerade dabei, das Büro zu verlassen, als Harry das schier Unfassbare nuschelte. Auf dem Absatz drehte er sich um und schoss vor zu Harry. Er beugte sich tief über seinen Vater, beide Hände auf die Oberkante der Rückenlehne gestützt. „Was hast du gesagt?“  
  
Harry wollte sich James' kalten Augen entziehen, doch er konnte nicht anders, als in die fordernden Eiskristalle zu schauen und seine Worte mit bebender Stimme zu wiederholen: „Ginny ist schwanger.“  
  
„Na großartig“, zischte James und wandte sich ruckartig ab. Er lief kleine Kreise und hatte sich dabei beide Hände ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er brauchte gar nicht nachzuhaken, ob eventuell eine Möglichkeit bestand, dass Ginny Harry fremdgegangen war. Wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätten Harrys Worte ganz anders geklungen.  
  
„Eine absolute Meisterleistung, Dad“, hisste James, noch immer Kreise ziehend.  
  
„Ich weiß...“ Es war fast schon ein Wimmern.  
  
„Du weißt? Du weißt? Was weißt du denn?“ James hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass der Zauber, den er vorsichtshalber zu Beginn aufgelegt hatte, nun wichtiger denn je sein würde. Er brüllte seine Worte wie ein hungriger Löwe und versuchte die aufgekommene Wut nicht zurückzuhalten. „Wie kann das denn bitteschön passieren? Wie? Wisst ihr denn nicht, was scheiß Kondome sind? Nimmt sie nicht die Pille oder sonst was? Grundgütiger, wie oft wollt ihr der Welt denn noch beweisen, dass ihr beide einfach scheiß Eltern seid?“  
  
Natürlich wollte James keine Antworten. Einzig was zählte, war der Schmerz, den er mit seinen Fragen in Harry auslöste und ihn immer weiter und tiefer auf seinem Sitz in sich zusammensacken ließ. Die Tränen waren nicht mehr zu stoppen und liefen dickperlig über glühende Wangen. Harrys Blick hatte sich erneut gesenkt. Er wollte und konnte James nicht mehr in die Augen schauen.  
  
Schnaufend und noch immer vor Rage kochend, ließ sich James wieder auf den Besuchersitz fallen. Mit abgesackten Schultern betrachtete er sich das gegenübersitzende Elend und überlegte, was zu tun war.  
  
„Hey...“ begann er und wartete, bis Harry zu ihm aufsah. „Komm her.“ Er tätschelte seinen Schoß und deutete Harry, zu ihm herüber zu kommen.  
  
In seiner Verzweiflung folgte Harry James' Aufforderung inständig. Noch immer rollten die Tränen unaufhaltsam über sein Gesicht, aber zumindest weinte er nicht mehr. Es war allenfalls noch ein Wimmern und arhythmisches Schnappen nach Luft. Er setzte sich seitlich in James Schoss', doch sah nur beschämt in seinen eigenen, wo er die Hände fest aneinander klammerte.  
  
„Du riechst gut“, bemerkte James, plötzlich schnurrend wie ein Kätzchen, und vergrub sein Gesicht kurzzeitig in Harrys Nacken, wo er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Er mochte es, wie sich Harrys Aftershave mit dem Geruch seiner Haut vermischte und somit einen ganz eigenen, rauchig-süßen Duft kreierte. Während er einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug davon nahm, schlang er sanft seine Arme um Harrys Taille und hielt ihn fest.   
  
„Entspann dich.“ James' Worte klangen so weit entfernt, aber Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich darauf einzulassen. Die festen Arme um seine Taille gaben ihm Sicherheit und James' heißer Atem legte sich wie ein beruhigender Schleier auf seine Haut.  
  
Eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn, als er bemerkte, wie aus dem heißen Atem sanfte Liebkosungen wurden und wie wiederum aus diesen...  
  
„Was machst du da?“, unterbrach Harry seinen eigenen Gedankengang, denn er spürte den leichten Unterdruck, das harmlose Ziepen eines sich anbahnenden Knutschflecks in seinem Nacken.


	8. Eisblau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP T_T

James Sirius Potter war grundsätzlich kein Sonnenschein, aber heute war er wirklich richtig schlecht gelaunt. Wild schnaufend und mit der Haltung eines blutdürstigen Raubtiers, tigerte er mit großen, ehrfürchtigen Schritten durch die Aurorenzentrale. Unzufrieden hatte er den Verhörraum verlassen, obgleich die Investigation ein Erfolg auf ganzer Linie gewesen war. Einmal mehr hatte er sein Talent unter Beweis stellen können, doch auf Lobeshymnen und Schulterklopfen konnte er getrost verzichten. Vor allem heute.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten bevor er sich an das Verhör gemacht hatte, war nämlich Eulenpost in sein Büro geflattert und hatte die Nachricht überbracht, dass nun endlich, nach quälend langen neun Monaten, seine zweite Schwester das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte.  
  
„Sie ist da! Ihr und Mum geht es hervorragend. Wir treffen uns gegen dreizehn Uhr alle dort. Al.“ hatte die freudige Botschaft gelautet und ihm die sowieso schon schlechte Laune noch weiter in die Gefilde des absoluten Missmuts getrieben.  
  
James blieb keine andere Wahl. Er musste ins Krankenhaus, des Anstands wegen.   
  
In den vergangenen, neun Monaten hatte sich so viel verändert. Er dachte darüber nach, wie sich Harry und er immer weiter voneinander entfernt und entfremdet hatten.   
  
Sie waren zurückgekehrt in den Ursprungszustand, der schon immer jener war, in welchem sie sich abgrundtief hassten und versuchten, wann immer es möglich war, sich entweder zu zerstören oder sich aus dem Weg zu gehen.   
  
Jetzt, da er mit Harry wieder auf Kriegsfuß stand, verstand er sich dafür aber umso besser mit dem Rest seiner Familie. Er hatte sich sogar wieder etliche Male mit Lily getroffen (leider auch mit der Pfeife, die ihr Verlobter war), war ihr wieder näher gekommen. Das gleiche galt für Ginny, mit der er problemlos an das sonst immer so gute Mutter-Sohn-Verhältnis hatte anknüpfen können. Und dann war da natürlich auch Albus gewesen – die Liebe seines Lebens.  
  
Natürlich wusste James, dass es falsch war. Man durfte nicht seinen Bruder lieben. Doch hatte er es sich ausgesucht?  
  
Schmetterlinge fanden nicht einfach ihren Weg in einen Bauch, weil man es sich aussuchte. James hatte sogar viel zu lange versucht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, indem er während seiner Schulzeit absichtlich gemein zu Al gewesen war. Wie oft hatte er ihn aufgezogen, ihn ob seiner Hauszugehörigkeit gehänselt und schikaniert und doch hatte er damit niemals seine Gefühle wegrationalisieren können. Er liebte Albus. Er liebte ihn, weil er anders war. Weil er nicht die für einen Potter typische Impulsivität besaß, weil er stattdessen ruhig und besonnen war, zuerst dachte, bevor er handelte. Weil er smart und intelligent war, das Herz am rechten Fleck trug und keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide tun konnte. Weil er ein Denker war. Weil er...  
  
„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr...?“  
  
Er blinzelte und bemerkte, dass er im Foyer des Krankenhauses angekommen war. Gedankenverloren und geführt durch einen verinnerlichten Automatismus musste er herappariert sein, ohne es überhaupt gemerkt zu haben. Vor ihm saß, hinter einem viel zu hohen Tresen, eine kleine, quirlige Empfangsdame.  
  
„Potter. James Potter. Ich möchte-“  
  
Er musste den Satz nicht vervollständigen, denn sofort wurde er mit einer heiteren Miene und einer viel zu piepsigen Stimme unterbrochen: „Aber natürlich Mr Potter! Ein wirklich bildhübsches Geschwisterchen...bitte...“ Die Empfangsdame warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick auf das vor ihr liegende Papierchaos. „Zimmer 810!“  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Das Zimmer war viel zu klein für die Menschenmasse, die sich bereits in drei Reihen darin stapelte. Alle waren sie da: alle Potters und wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, so standen dicht einander gepfercht auch die Weasleys mit strahlenden Gesichtern in Reih und Glied um das Bett herum, in welchem Ginny stolz ihre kleine Neugeborene in den Armen hielt. Direkt zu ihrer Linken stand Harry, der James einen knappen, aber eindringlichen Blick zuwarf, als er das Zimmer betrat. Neben Harry waren Lily und Albus.   
  
James war sich nicht sicher, wo genau sein Platz in dieser unsäglichen Runde war und näherte sich nur zögerlich dem Geschehen. Doch Molly, seine Großmutter und wohl nervigste Hexe, die er kannte, zog ihn mit einem beherzten Griff am Kragen näher und platzierte ihn mit strahlenden Augen zwischen Harry und Albus.  
  
„Schau doch nur, wie hübsch die Kleine ist!“, quiekte Molly und faltete verträumt ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. Die anderen Weasleys nickten freudig in Zustimmung.  
  
James sah die kleine Gestalt an, die in Ginnys Armen lag und – zu seiner Überraschung – schlief. Aber wahrscheinlich tat sie nur so, um nicht die ganzen, neugierigen Blicke ertragen zu müssen. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, um den erwartungsvollen Blicken seiner Familie gerecht zu werden. „Nett...“  
  
Er spürte, wie Albus ihn sanft in die Rippen stieß.  
  
„Wirklich...ähm, nett!“, presste er heraus und warf Albus einen „Ich geb mein Bestes-Blick“ zu. Er spürte die urteilenden Augen seiner Familie auf sich. Was sollte er denn sonst sagen?  
  
„Also wirklich, Jamie! Hast du nicht mehr zu diesem wundervollen Geschöpf zu sagen? Sie ist immerhin deine Schwester!“  
  
Für einen Moment starrte James Molly nur an. Er musste es ihr lassen: wenn es um Dreistigkeit und Respektlosigkeit ging, wurde er von Molly Weasley niemals enttäuscht. Zumal er es auch noch hasste, wenn sie ihn Jamie nannte. Das mochte vielleicht eine der vielen möglichen Abkürzungen für seinen Namen sein, aber er zog stets den Diminutiv von Jim vor -Jimmy – aber auch nur von Menschen, die er einigermaßen schätzte. Seine Großmutter gehörte nicht zu jenen Personen.  
  
Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Die falsche Güte, die dort in den braunen Perlen funkelte, hatte er schon lange durchschaut. Für die meisten Menschen war Molly Weasley die gute Seele der Familie, für James war sie lediglich eine alte, hinterlistige Fotze, die ihren Wert einzig durch gelegentlich exzellenten, selbstgemachten Zitronenkuchen leicht steigern konnte.  
  
Albus stieß ihm erneut in die Rippen.  
  
„Sie ist wirklich ein wundervolles Geschöpf“, gab er zähneknirschend zurück und fragte dann entgegen seines Desinteresses: „Wie heißt sie denn?“  
  
„Ihr Name ist Celine.“  
  
Es war Harry, der die Antwort, wie aus der Pistole geschossen, gab.  
  
James konnte ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern. Das aufgesetzte Lächeln war schlagartig real und langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Harry.  
  
Selbstgefälligkeit und Triumph lagen auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters.  
  


***

  
  
_Zehn Monate zuvor. Southampton, 24.Dezember_  
  
Hektisch rieb sich Celine McGarlane die nackten Hände. Sie stieß ein unterdrücktes Fluchen aus und verteufelte sich still dafür, dass sie ihre Handschuhe zuhause vergessen hatte. Den letzten Bus hatte sie natürlich auch verpasst und so musste sie nun heim laufen. Gott sei Dank war Southampton eine überschaubare Stadt, in der man nicht Meilen über Meilen zurücklegen musste, aber dennoch wäre ihr der Bus weitaus lieber gewesen. Und das auch noch bei diesem Schnee.  
  
„Hey Celine...“  
  
Sie schrak auf und wirbelte herum. Ein hochgewachsener, junger Mann hatte sie eingeholt und war hinter ihr aufgetaucht.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, schoss es aus ihr heraus, doch noch im selben Moment erkannte sie, wer vor ihr stand. „Ach...Sie waren doch vorhin bei mir an der Kasse...“  
  
Es war in der Tat der Mann, der ihr sofort aufgefallen war und das nicht nur wegen seines skurrilen Einkaufs. Sein Aussehen stach heraus; er war groß und breitschultrig und trug sein pechschwarzes Haar in einem militanten Undercut. Und dann noch diese unruhigen, zuckenden Augen.  
  
Gekauft hatte er eine Packung Zigaretten, acht Flaschen Whiskey, veganen Kokosjoghurt, ein Frauenmagazin und Brillenputztücher. Nichts davon trug er gerade bei sich.  
„Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“ Noch bevor sie die Frage komplett ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Celine klar, dass er wohl ihr Namensschild gesehen haben musste.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie kennen sicherlich die Antwort.“  
  
„Mhhh“, grummelte sie und schob ihre Hände tief in ihre Manteltaschen. Sie war zwar innerlich noch immer aufgewühlt ob des Fremden, aber die anfängliche Furcht verspürte sie nicht mehr. Trotzdem entschied sie sich, ihren raschen Gang beizubehalten.  
Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick auf den Fremden. „Und Sie sind...?“  
  
„Oh, verzeihen Sie...mein Name ist James. James Potter.“ Er warf ihr ein verwegenes Lächeln zu, welches perfekter nicht hätte sein können. Ein Stück weit erinnerte er sie an Größen der alten Hollywoodfilme. Brando, Grant, Astair. Er hatte diese charmant-elitäre Ausstrahlung, gepaart mit einem verbotenen Hauch Autorität. Der Name passte ebenso in das Bild. James Potter.   
  
Obwohl Celine keine Angst hatte, so war das Misstrauen noch nicht gänzlich in ihr erloschen. Sie war schließlich kein kleines, blauäugiges Mädchen mehr und so fragte sie höflich, wo denn der Einkauf hin verschwunden war. Denn sie erinnerte sich, dass er kurz vor Ladenschluss gekommen war. Entweder wohnte er also hier in der Gegend oder vielleicht hatte er die Sachen in ein Auto geladen oder...?  
  
„Den hab ich schnell nach Hause gebracht,“ begann der Fremde unbeeindruckt, „und dann bin ich wieder hier her gekommen. Sie gingen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, müssen Sie wissen.“  
  
„Verstehe...“, nuschelte sie in ihren Schal hinein, doch fühlte sich leicht geschmeichelt. Sie warf James unter dem Schutze ihres Schals ein freundliches Lächeln zu.  
  
„Haben Sie heute Abend schon etwas vor?“  
  
„Ja, also nein, aber...“ Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht. „Ich muss ganz dringend ins Bett...außerdem ist heute Weihnachten...haben Sie denn nichts vor?“  
  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und sah für einen Moment hoch zu den Wolken. Nachdenklich presste er die Lippen zusammen, während er noch immer Celine begleitete. Sie bogen in eine breite Straße ein, die in Richtung Innenstadt führte.  
  
„Wieso gehen wir eigentlich einen Umweg?“  
  
Celine blieb abrupt stehen. Ihr Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose und sie spürte, wie ihr Blut ebenfalls einen Absacker machte und ihr Gehirn unversorgt in der Schwebe ließ. Woher wusste James, dass sie unwillkürlich Kreise ziehen wollte, bis sie ihn losgeworden wäre? Sie schluckte hart und gab sich verwundert: „Was meinen Sie?“  
  


***

  
  
  
„So eine Schlampe!“   
  
„Wieso hat das so lange gedauert?“   
  
James ließ die paralysierte Celine vor das Bett des Hotelzimmers fallen. Sie ging hart zu Boden, doch weder Angst noch Schmerzen konnte sie in diesem Zustand zum Ausdruck bringen. Vorm Apparieren hatte James einen Lähm- und Schweigezauber auf sie gerichtet, denn er hatte von der verlogenen Schlampe genug gehabt.   
  
„Ich wollte eben noch ein bisschen mit ihr flirten, ok?“, schnaufte James gereizt und ließ sich neben Harry nieder, der - umgeben von Whiskey und mit einem halbleeren Becher veganen Kokosjoghurts in der Hand – im Bett saß und Fernsehen schaute.   
  
Harry hob die Brauen und sah James verwundert an. „Seit wann flirtest du?“   
  
„Seit heute!“, kam brummend zurück. James riss Harry den Joghurt aus der Hand. „Wieso, bitteschön, isst du meinen Joghurt?“ Er sah in den Becher hinein, als wäre er ein Fernglas.   
  
„Ich hatte Hunger und du hast ewig gebraucht...“   
  
„Du bist unmöglich.“   
  
James löffelte die letzten Reste des Joghurts aus und begutachtete das Programm, welches Harry ausgewählt hatte. BBCs Sherlock. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er den Becher rechts neben sich auf dem Nachttisch ab. „Wenn der Herr dann soweit wäre?“   
  
Harry sah James stirnrunzelnd an. Hinter seinen runden Brillengläsern funkelten Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit.   
  
„Na, die Schlampe da vorne!“ James gestikulierte wild und deutete auf Celine, die noch immer gelähmt und schweigend auf dem Fußboden vor dem Bett lag.   
  
Harry ging ein Licht auf. „Achso, ja! Natürlich!“   
  
Er sprang auf, lief um das Bett herum und blieb vor Celine stehen. Ihre Augen waren weit und voller Panik aufgerissen. Bald, so schien es, würden ihre rot unterlaufenen Augäpfel herauskullern.   
  
„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“ Harry ging in die Hocke und betrachtete sich das von Angst durchzogene Gesicht. Sie war eine hübsche, junge Frau, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Ihr Haar war lang, buschig und dunkelblond und erinnerte Harry leicht an das von Hermine. Er lehnte sich weiter vor, um noch tiefer in ihre unschuldigen Augen blicken zu können. Welche Erinnerungen wohl dahinter verborgen lagen? Welche Gedanken, welche Gefühle? Blau waren sie – ihre Augen. Aber es war ein seltsames Blau, das irgendwo zwischen grau und grün changierte und anscheinend an einer Identitätskrise litt. Das Blau in James' Augen, sinnierte Harry, war viel schöner, viel klarer.   
  
„Ich glaube, der Lähmzauber lässt so langsam nach“, bemerkte Harry und sah auf zu James, der sich mittlerweile zu ihm gesellt hatte und auf der anderen Seite von Celine stand. „Ihre Lippen zittern.“ Vorsichtig streckte er einen Finger nach ihnen aus, denn ihn überkam die Lust, das leichte Beben der Lippen zu spüren, als...   
  
Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich James' schwerer Stiefel auf Celines Kopf niederging. Er verlor die Balance und plumpste rücklings auf sein Gesäß.   
  
„Bist du eigentlich dumm?“, brüllte Harry und betrachtete fassungslos das zerquetschte Haupt der Frau. Aus ihrem aufgesprungenen Schädel quoll träge Hirnmasse.    
  
Er sah erneut auf zu James, der ihn grimmig anfunkelte. „Ich hatte da jetzt Lust drauf.“   
  
„Ja und was ist mit mir? Mich fragst du nicht, auf was ich Lust habe?“   
  
„Du hast meinen Joghurt angebrochen...“   
  
Harry raffte sich tobend auf. Wie Donald Duck fuchtelte er wild mit dem Fäusten herum, doch es war nicht direkt an seinen Sohn gewandt. „Wir wollten sie doch quälen...ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr haben und dann erst...?“ Flehend richtete er seine Hände auf, als wolle er den allmächtigen Vater persönlich beschwören. Dann ließ er sie resignierend fallen und stieß einen ausgedehnten Seufzer aus. „Also gut...“ Er schob seine Brille über die Stirn, um sich darunter die Augen zu reiben. „Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?“   
  
„Keine Sorge, ich hab da eine Idee.“   
  
James kam näher, stellte dabei aber sicher, dass er ein zweites Mal auf den zermarterten Kopf Celines trat. Als er dicht an Harry stand, flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Du wolltest doch schon immer mal mit einer...“   
  
  


***

  
  
Und dann plötzlich war sie wieder da: diese absolute, alternativlose Sucht nach diesem Mann. Sie überkam James wie einen unaufhaltsamen Sturm und wirbelte im Handumdrehen seine sowieso schon unsortierten Gedanken noch weiter durcheinander. Auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass es in seinem Leben nur einen einzigen Weg gab.   
  
Sein Herz gehörte zwar Albus, aber seine Seele war einzig Harry verschrieben und so würde es für immer sein.   
  
Er räusperte sich: „Celine, das ist wirklich ein sehr schöner Name.“ Alle verfielen in zustimmendes Nicken. James schluckte hart seine plötzlich aufkommende Unruhe hinunter. Er musste hier raus. Mit Harry. Sofort.   
  
„Kannst du bitte mal kurz mitkommen?“, begann er und zog Harry dabei bereits am Ärmel mit sich. „Ganz dringende Angelegenheit... Aurorensache...“   
  
Die anderen Beteiligten verfolgen verdutzt, wie sich James mit Harry im Schlepptau tollpatschig seinen Weg aus dem Zimmer bahnte. Er wusste nicht, wohin sie gehen sollten, doch als er auf dem langen, sterilen Gang das Schild „Herren-WC“ entdeckte, entschied er, dass es vorerst reichen sollte. Er schlug die Tür auf und zusammen traten sie ein.    
  
Prüfende Blicke stellten hektisch fest, dass sie alleine waren, ehe sie in einer Kabine verschwanden. Harry, der ein absoluter Pionier in zauberstabloser Magie war, legte mit einer schon fast nebensächlichen Handbewegung einen Zauber darum, der es Außenstehenden unmöglich machen würde, zu lauschen.   
  
Mit einem harschen, aber bestimmten Ruck warf er James gegen die Wand und legte fest seinen linken Unterarm auf dessen Kehle, während sich seine andere Hand in dessen Gürtel hakte. Schon fast zu fest drückte er seine Stirn an die von James und schloss daraufhin seine Augen. Er spürte, wie sich James' Finger fest in seinen Schulterblättern vergruben.   
  
„Du gehörst mir, verstehst du das?“, knurrte Harry und unterdrückte dabei die Versuchung, seinem Jungen ordentlich eine zu verpassen. Er zitterte leicht, denn die Wut, die sich über die vergangenen Monate hinweg aufgestaut hatte, musste dringend herausgelassen werden. Er wollte James am liebsten kaputt treten – so wie dieser es mit Celine damals getan hatte - , und danach völlig sinnfrei alle Gewalt der Welt an ihm anwenden. Ihm zu verstehen geben, dass er nicht nur einer der mächtigsten Zauberer weltweit, sondern auch sein verfluchter Herr war.    
  
„Ich verstehe“, flüsterte James unterwürfig zurück und ließ seine Lippen über Harrys streifen. Natürlich spürte er Harrys Zerstörungswut, all den Hass und die rasende Wut. Wie radioaktive Strahlen fraßen sie sich unsichtbar in ihn hinein und begannen damit, ihn zu zersetzen.   
„Den Scheiß mit Albus lässt du gefälligst, verstanden?“   
  
„Mh-mh...“   
  
„Verstanden?“ Harry erhöhte den Druck, mit dem er auf James' Kehle presste.   
  
„Verstanden.“


End file.
